Vivir como lobo ser un lobo
by InstintoOmega90
Summary: Trata sobre un chico llamado Ethan y sus amigos pero desafortunada mente sufren un accidente para llegar a su destino y Ethan queda solo y una manda de lobos lo ayudan y lo convierten en lobo para salvarle la vida y de ahi su vida cambia conoce a Humphrey, Kate, Lily, Hutch,pero no de adultos si no de cachorros y al igual el es un cachorro que aventura le esperan como nuevo miembro
1. Chapter 1

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

Una gran aventura?

 ** _Antes de empezar les diré que estos primero capítulos no tendrán nada de Alpha and Omega ya que es el comienzo pero espero nada más hacer 2 capítulos máximo y de ahí empezar con la trama de Alpha and Omega Vivir como lobo ser un lobo gracias por su atención así que disfruten mi primer Fic._**

 _Era un viernes 1 de abril, un gran silencio invadía mi cuarto lo que hacía que estuviera sumido en mis pensamientos, recordaba toda mi juventud a los 14 años lo que hacía que me estremeciera por dentro ya que no fueron buenos tiempos pero en ese momento sonó mi alarma haciendo que saliera de mi flash back._

POV.

-Ahhh odio recordar ese pasado- _Me decía a mi mismo mientras bostezaba y me estiraba para darme cuenta que hoy era un gran día así que me apresure para darme una ducha rápida me vestía y guardaba unas cosas en unas maletas (dos maletas una mochila) cuando había acabado baje lo más rápido las escaleras de mi casa para hacerme un desayuno ligero ya que iba a ser un viaje largo hasta que escuche una voz que me hizo que una gran sonrisa creciera en mi cara-_

-Hola amor como dormiste- _Le dije cariñosamente mientras me acercaba-_

-Bien amor- _Le dije dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras me estiraba_ -

-Me alegro Jennifer, bueno recuerda que hoy tengo que irme pero volveré pronto- _Le dije_

Jennifer-Esta bien Ethan pero cuídate recuerda que esas rutas son muy peligrosas- _Le recordaba ya que el deporte que practica era riesgoso lo que hacía que me preocupara por el-_

Ethan- _Vi su cara de preocupación así que le di un beso en la frente y le dije-_ Amor lo sé pero recuerda que el MTB Enduro lo llevo practicando desde que tengo 14 años además son 20 años de experiencia que no se olvidan además apenas llevo 8 meses practicando el Dowhill- _Le dije recordando para que no se preocupara-_

Jennifer-Esta bien amor- _Suspire-_ Pero cuídate por favor, Vuelve pronto de Canadá, si?- _Le dije-_

Ethan-Esta bien amor lo prometo- _Le dije mientras le daba un beso lleno de amor y pasión, nos quedamos demasiado como…. unos 6 minutos y luego nos separamos, después del beso fui a tomar mis cosas para después proceder a salir de la casa y iendo a la cochera para tomar mis 2 lobas bueno le decía a si a mis dos bicicletas las cuales era-_ Ahhh como las adoro… mi KTM LYCAN LT 271 y mi PIVOT PHOENIX CARBON- _Me dije a mi mismo mientras apreciaba sus colores de mis dos lobas la cual eran (KTM: un gris Oxford con líneas rojas color lava y rines negros mate con las letras en amarillos y negro; Mientras que la PIVOT era negro mate con gris claro y rines en naranja)-_ Bueno ahora a desarmarlas… bueno son las…. ¡QUEEEEE?- _Dije gritando por la hora era tarde demasiado… eran las 10:30 AM-_ No tengo tanto tiempo- _Así que me apresure para desarmarlas-_

40 MINUTOS DESPUES…

 _Había terminado así que proseguí a subirlas a la camioneta e ir al aeropuerto ya que ir de California L.A a Canadá Ottawa y después tomar un autobús para llegar a Whistler Bike Park-_

Ethan- _Estaba llegando al aeropuerto para reunirme con mis amigos bueno para mí casi mis hermanos ya que obio no iría solo íbamos a ir 4 contándome a mi-_ Mike, Jonathan, Jack _!_ Que gusto verlos hermanos listos para nuestra travesía- _Dije eufórico de la emoción_ -

ETHAN!- _Gritaron Mike, Jonathan y Jack-_

Mike- Que gusto que hubieras venido pensé que ya no vendrías… te estabas demorando- _Le dije molesto en la última parte ya que solo nos quedaban 28 min para que saliera el vuelo_

Jack- Si es cierto pensé que Jennifer te iba a encadenar las bicicletas- _Le dije en tono burlón mientras recordaba lo que paso hace 6 meses-_

Jonathan- Es cierto jajajajaja no puedo creer lo que hizo tu novia Ethan jajaja- _Le dije en el mismo tono burlón_

Ethan- _Estaba que quería matarlos pero bueno quiero a estos estúpidos-_ Si claro pero recuerda que ahora estamos comprometidos ya llevo 2 años y 8 meses como novios además ya viví ya tengo 34 años además ya hablamos de formar una familia este viaje será como una despedida de soltero- _Les dije_

Mike-Bueno es hora de ir hacia la sala de espera ya que nada mas nos quedan….. 15 MINUTOS!- _Grite ya que nos faltaba dejar las bicicletas en paquetería ya que cada quien llevaba 2 bicicletas un total 8 bicicletas así que empezamos a correr y cada quien llevaba las bicicletas en unas especie de carrito largo para llevar ahí 6 bicicletas y las otras 2 las pusimos arriba de las 6 pero no las amarramos ya que no teníamos tiempo y a veces teníamos que parar para acomodarlas además íbamos haciendo un completo desmadre en el aeropuerto empujando a las personas tirando sus maletas, después de 5 minutos llegamos a la zona de paquetería lo bueno es que ya habíamos reservado todo así que dejamos las bicicletas y las maletas pero no las mochilas ya que ahí llevábamos cosas de valor como laptops tabletas etc., después de dejar las cosa en la zona corrimos a donde se aborda el avión nos quedaban 5 minutos o menos-_ El últimos que llegue al avión le da miedo los Rock Gardens- _Les dije en tono burlón mientras los rebasaba en eso sonó en el altavoz el aviso de abordar el avión_

 ** _Altavoz-_** _A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 124 al destino Canadá Ottawa favor de abordar el vuelo_

Ethan- Mierda espero y llegamos a tiempo y no quiero ser el ultimo _-Me dije a me mismo entre jadeos ya que estábamos en la otra punta del aeropuerto y la sala de abordar estaba al otro lado ósea era ir de Norte a Sur-_

 _Íbamos corriendo los 4 como locos saltando obstáculos como maletas, carritos hasta que por fin llegamos pero íbamos observando que estaban a punto de cerrar hasta que gritamos_ _-_ Alto todavía no cierren!- _Gritamos al mismo tiempo asustando a los guardias así que rápidamente les enseñamos los boletos y nos permitieron el acceso al avión obio sería un viaje de horas a Canadá Ottawa y de ahí tomar un autobús a Whistler Bike Park de unas 8 horas sin más espera cada quien se sentó en su lugar obio que los cuatro nos sentamos en lugares juntos yo me senté con Mike, y Jack y Jonathan se sentarían atrás de nosotros-_ Bueno a disfrutar del viaje- _me dije a mi mismo mientras_ _decidí tomar una siesta ya que no había dormido bien por la emoción-_

 **Bueno hasta que capitulo que les pareció para ser mi primer Fic espero poder actualizarlo mañana ¿Qué habrá soñado Ethan?¿Sera bueno o malo?¿Cual es ese pasado que siempre lo atormenta?¿Que aventuras les esperan a Ethan, Mike, Jonathan, Jack? Hasta mañana lectores**


	2. El nuevo comienzo

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

 **El nuevo comienzo**

 **Hola a todos los lectores aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia y gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi Fic y sin más que decir vamos a la historia**

 **P.D Gracias ObitoUchicha97 Por tu review y si vamos a ver que nos aguarda en esta aventura: D**

 **Otra cosa por decir que no voy a ocupar P.V especifico luego se me olvida ponerlo así que será algo más MIXTO**

 **OTRA COSA MÁS ESTE CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL PARA PASAR YA CON LA TRAMA DE ALPHA AND OMEGA, ASI QUE DISFRUTEN: D**

Ethan- _Habían pasado ya 5 horas y 30 minutos desde que despegamos así que nada mas nos faltaban 30 minutos para aterrizar pero mientras yo estaba dormido unos desgraciados que considero mis amigos me estaban jugando una pequeña broma_

Mike _-_ Jajajajaja crees que se dé cuenta Jack ¿?- _Le preguntaba a Jack mientras me reía descontrolada mente_

Jack- Jajajajaja no lo sé pero esta vez nos pasamos quien sabe como reaccionara la gente cuando bajemos- _Les decía mientras intentaba no reírme pero era imposible_

Jonathan- Y todavía nos considerada ¨amigos¨ cuando bajemos- _Les decía mientras me reía_

 ** _Altavoz-_** _A todos los pasajeros favor de abrocharse los cinturones que empezaremos en unos minutos el descenso gracias por su atención_

Ethan- _Me estaba despertando de mi siesta ya que escuche el altavoz desciendo que empezaríamos a descender lo que hizo que me animara mucho ya que solo nos faltaba rentar una camioneta y emprender el viaje de Ottawa a Whistler-_ Ahhhhhh bueno chicos es hora de alistarnos para nuestra travesía- _Les dije pero ellos me miraban e intentaban no reírse entonces pensé **estos desgraciados ahora que hicieron** pensaba_\- Muy bien ahora que estaban haciendo- _pregunte seriamente_

Mike- Nada bro es…. solo… pues…yo….- _Tartamudeaba por qué no dejaba de reír_

Jack- No te exaltes Ethan solo que…..- _No termine por que escuche el altavoz_

 ** _Altavoz-_** _Atención en unos momentos empezaremos favor de abrochares los cinturones GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION-_

Ethan- _Me estaba fijando en la parte de mi cintura y vi que no estaba abrochado el cinturón así que me lo abroche rápidamente pero no se me iba ese pensamiento de lo que tramaban mis amigos si se puede decir_

 **1 min después´**

Jack- _Esta vamos caminando por el avión para salir todo estaba bien….. bueno casi bien a Ethan no le estaba iendo bien por la broma que le hicimos ya que la gente se sentía enfadada por lo que le aviamos escrito lo cual era¨ Me eche a tu mama¨_

Ethan- _Estaba viendo como la gente me miraba con cara de muerte o amenaza me empujaban disque ¨accidental mente¨ hasta que paso lo peor_

- _Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sales del avión hasta que me tope con un idiota que traía escrita las palabra de ¨Me eche a tu mama¨ eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre ya que mi mama ya había muerto e iba a su funeral_ _obio que nadie le falta el respeto a mi madre así que me encamine hacia él para ponerlo en su lugar-_ Oye tu imbécil! Qué crees que estas haciendo crees que puedes faltarle el respeto así a mi madre cabron!

Ethan- Oiga señor no se de lo que está hablando y ni siquiera lo conozco y como se atreve a faltarme al respeto sino le he hecho nada- _Dije en tono firme_

Yo hago lo que quiero y si sigues haciéndola de pedo no te la vas a acabar además como se te ocurre además decir que no estás faltándome al respeto si tienes escrito ¨Me eche a tu mama¨ cabron y me puedes llamar Víctor

Ethan- _En eso me acorde de lo del avión y porque se estaban riendo en el avión eso hizo que me en fureciera mas_ _y pensé_ **Como los odio a estos cabrones que considero mis amigos** \- Oiga señor Víctor como lo siento pero a estos imbéciles que considero mis amigos me jugaron una pequeña broma si se puede llamar le juro que esto no pasara otra vez- _Le dije calmada mente_

Víctor- Está bien que no se vuelva a repetir- _Le dije serio pero veía que decía la verdad pero eso no me bajaba el enojo así que me di la vuelta y me fui_

Ethan- Haber ustedes tres como se les ocurre hacer este tipo de estupideces en un aeropuerto aunque los felicito pero que esto no vuelva a pasar entendido ¿?- _Les dije furioso_

Los tres asintieron pero de camino a paquetería iban contando sus aventuras en el mundo del MTB

Jack- Recuerdas como eran las BIkes en esos años- Les dije burlonamente ya que no se comparan con los aviones que traemos

Mike- Es cierto no sé cómo bajábamos en esas cosas eran total mente rígidas…. Recuerdas Ethan cuando rompiste tu manillar- _Le dije ya que ese momento fue gracioso demasiado que me empecé a reír_

Ethan- Es cierto bajar escaleritas de caballito en ese tiempo no era gran idea…. Pero ahora ¿?- _Les pregunte mientras me reía_

Pasaron 2 horas hasta que ya estaban en el lugar donde se rentan los autos asique sin más perder tiempo subieron las bicicletas a un remolque que al igual llevaba la camioneta ya incluida.

 **Bueno aquí me saltare una parte ya que no tendría sentido lo que escribiría**

 **1 DIA DESPUES…..**

Ethan- _Estaba despertando sentía los rayos del sol golpear mi cara que entraban por mi cuarto_ _así que decidí ver mi reloj y ver la hora…. Para mi sorpresa eran apenas las 7:30 am así que decidí prepararme para salir y desayunar….._

 **30 minutos después…**

Ethan- _Ya me había arreglado estaba saliendo de mi cuarto ya bañado para salir a comer en el trayecto me había encontrado con Jack_ – Jack que gusto verte amigo…. Bueno es horade comer

Jack- Si Ethan…. Bueno ay que apresurarnos ya que los demás nos están esperando me acaba de llegar un mensaje de ellos- _Le decía mientras le mostraba el mensaje_

Ethan- Ahhh es cierto… bueno vamos tengo hambre- _Le dije_

Ya Ethan y sus amigos habían acabado de comer y ya habían pagado la cuenta y lo que les costó el hotel…. Después de eso tomaron sus cosas, se subieron a su camioneta mientras que Ethan conectaba su celular para poner un poco de música.

Jonathan- Como adoro esa canción- _Les dije mientras sentía el ritmo_

Mike- Tienes razón Jonathan DepecheMode no pasara de moda- _Les dije_

Jack- Tienes a Aerosmith Ethan ¿?- _Le pregunte_

Ethan- Eso es como un insulto…. Claro que lo tengo- _Les dije mientras ponía Walk This Way_

 **6 HORAS DESPUES….**

Ethan- _Habían pasado ya 6 horas y el sol se esta escondiendo y estaba admirando la belleza de Canadá era hermoso ver el atardecer en la carretera era mágico y en lo que iba conduciendo decide poner a Soda Estéreo Persiana Americana-_ Wow si que este lugar es hermoso como me gustaría mudarme aquí, es bello, no se puede decir más- _Dije mientras suspira_

 **2 HORAS DESPUES**

Jack- _habíamos dormido todo el viaje obio menos Ethan así que decidí despertar-_ Ahhhhh Ethan donde estamos- _Le dije mientras bostezaba_

Ethan- Estamos en el Parque Nacional de Jasper Jack- _Decía mientras bostezaba en eso empezó una canción que me encanta la cual era Lucha de Gigantes-_ Ahhh una gran canción-

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUES….**

Ethan- _Decidimos pasar la noche en Jasper pero era obio que estaba planeado y en la mañana íbamos a ir a ¨explorar¨ si eso se puede decir, depues de tomar una cabaña cada quien fue a armar sus Bikes y después de 1 hora habíamos acabado asi que fuimos a cenar y después de ahí nos fuimos a dormir._

Jonathan- Estaba despertando estaba total mente cansado del viaje que hicimos desde ayer ya que estar todo un día y medio te mataba la espalda aunque hubiera sido una camioneta….. bueno si se le puede decir ya que era una Toyota Hilux, asi que después de despertar salí de la cabaña que constaba de 4 habitaciones-Ahhhhh bueno vamos a ver que maravillas nos encontraremos en Jasper- _Me dije a mi mismo emocionado, y sin más tiempo que perder entre ala cabaña, para mi sorpresa todos ya se habían levantado, pero les preste menor importancia para poder cambiarme y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba bañado y vestido pero no para desayunar sino estábamos todos listos para salir a dar un Roll en Jasper con nuestros aviones asi que tome mi Devinci Troy Carbon mientras que Jack tomaba su Trek Slash 9.8 27.5 y Mike tomo su Cannodale Jekyll carbón y Ethan su Ktm Lycan 271 Lt_

Jack- _Estaba emocionado por conocer rutas nuevas y en Jasper avia muchas por descubrir asi que casi este día seria de aventura-_ Bueno hermanos es hora de empezar a salir

Ethan- Exacto Jack ya es hora de partir pero recordé algo…- _Ayer que estábamos cenando nos encontramos con unos Endureros y nos dijeron que había una ruta muy chida además no estaba lejos de ahí asi que le dije-_ Oigan y si hacemos Mil Rios la que nos contaron Tanner y Héctor- _Les recordé-_

Mike- Si porque no ¿? Además dicen que la bajada es de 1 hora, fácil si vamos a 35 k/h- _Les dije pero me miraron con una cara rara_

Ethan- Tranquilo recuerda que apenas la conoceremos, ya se que en L.A bajamos a 45 k/h por que ya las conocemos esta es nueva asi que primero bajaremos leve….. bueno si se puede ya que los 4 estamos pendejos ya que siempre se nos calienta la cabeza- _Les dije mientras me reia de un recuerdo-_ A caso recuerda cuando rompi ese árbol jajajaja- _Les dije mientras me reia_

Jonathan- Si pero ese árbol ya estaba podrido y lo bueno que no era tan largo era de 3 metros si no me equivoco- _Dije miestras me reia ya que hasta habíamos grabado ese momento_

Mike- Siii jajaja buenos recuerdo…. Bueno sin mas ay que ir a rodar- _Les dije mientras sali de la cabaña bajando el escalon de caballito_

Jack- el ultimo que llegue ala cima Cieneguilla le tocara lavar las bicicletas de los demás- _Les dije mientras bajaba de caballito el escalo y me hacia un Sprint para alcanzar a Jonathan_

Ethan- Que quede reluciente mi Kenny Mike jajajaja- _Le decía mientras me montaba en mi Loba y salía de caballito pero seguí haciendo el caballito por unos 30 segundos_

Mike- Hijos de la chingada! ya los alcanzare cabrones- _Me decía a mi mismo mientras salía con un Bunny Hop de la cabaña y me esforzaba en alcanzarlos ya que ellos aparte del Enduro y Dowhill compitieron en Carreras de Cross Country en su adolezencia por lo que podían aguantar mejor el ritmo, en cambio a mi….. no estaba en forma pero aun asi los alcanzaría_

 **25 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

Jonathan- _Llevaba la delantera pero Ethan me hiba aschando como un Lobo pero aun asi no me rendiría aunque sabía que él en su juventud había ganado diferentes carreras de Cross Country-_ Maldita sea, no me ganaras Ethan- _Decía entre jadeos_

Ethan- Eso lo veremos Jonathan- _Le decía mientras con trolaba mi respiración lo, lo bueno de haber ganado diferentes carreras aunque hubiera acabado e pero no importaba_

Jack- _Eso dos me están dejando atrás pero lo bueno que no soy el ultimo_

 **UNOS CUANTO METROS ATRÁS….**

Mike- AHHHH maldita sea, como ellos pueden subir vueltos la madre y yo parezco Abuelo para subir aunque tenga 28 años- _Me decía a mi mismo_ \- Bueno creo que empezare a hacer Cross country al igual que ruta no estaría mal además ganaría mas musculo como Ethan- _Dije ya que el aparte de ejercitarse con su deporte favorita tubo que sacar a su familia adelante solo, pobre de el saber que su padre le mentio por 5 años diciendo que no tenia dinero y gastarlo con otra familia mientras que el muy bien gracias, pensé mientras suspiraba-_ Pobre de el sufrió mucho pero me alegro de el de que no se hubiera recargado en las drogas es un buen Chico- _Dije_

 **Mientras tanto en una parte de Jasper…**

-Maldito Winston pagaras por lo que me hiciste ya tengo todo planeado y después de eso me vengare de esos humanos que nos desterraron de Whistler B.C- _Me dije a mi mismo mientras una sonrisa Malvada se hacia en mi rostro-_ Y lo pagaras, por que alguien me dijo que ya tienes 2 hijas Jajajajaja veamos cuanto te duraran- _Decia malvadamente_

-Señor Black tenemos todo para el ataque a la manada del Oeste- _Le dije_

Black- Bien Stout mi hermano pronto tendremos nuestra venganza- _Le dije fría mente-_ Prepara alos otros para nuestro ataque, veamos como reaccionaran con mis nuevos poderes

Stout- Si señor, además nos llegaron informes de que 4 Humanos están merodeando por aquí con esas cosas de 2 Ruedas- _Le dije un poco asustado ya que por ellos nuestra manada tuvo que irse, al igual que mataron a muchos de nuestros lobos-_ Señor está bien…..- _No pude terminar por qué Black me está sujetando el cuello_

Black- MATENLOS A TODOS! ENTENDIERON Y TRAIGANME SUS CABEZAS COMO RECUERDO ES UNA ORDEN- _Le dije eufórico de ira_

Stout- Si….. Se-ñor…- _Dije entre cortado al ver sus ojos en llamas de color rojo sangre, trague saliva y les dije a los demás mientras que Black me bajaba-_ YA escucharon a nuestro líder vayan tras ellos, y si se les escapa uno Black arreglara cuentas con ustedes- _Les dije en tono Firme y Demandante, y después de eso estábamos viendo como salían corriendo a donde los vieron por última vez-_

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SIMA DE CIENEGUILLA…..**

Ethan- Ahuevo! Les gane, que ya se cansaron ummmmttta, para eso me gustaban Señoritas- _Les grite mientras me burlaba de Jack y Jonathan ya que estaban muy atrás y venían caminando con sus Bikes alado de ellos recargándose_

Jack- Si jajajaja que gracioso- _Sarcasmo-_ Bueno quiero ver que asi estés en la bajada porque veo que esta empezando a atardecer lo bueno que traje las lámparas de todos- _Les dije a Jonathan mientras estaba tirado en el suelo ya que la subida era de unos 25 km de distancia, mientras tanto me quitaba mi mochila y les daba a cada quien sus las lámparas, cada quien llevaba 2 lámparas una para el manillar y la otra para el casco de una intensidad de 2500 o 3000 lúmenes, pero había algo que no me gusto-_ Oigan y Mike- _Dije un poco preocupado en eso se escucho un gemido de cansancio-_ Creo que ahí viene

Jonathan- Parece que va a dar a luz Jajajajaja- _Me reia descontrolada mente por el ruido que hizo Mike_

Mike- Jajajajajajaja que gracioso no ¿? Dejarme solo por mi parte, que cabrones son y no se cómo aun asi los quiero un chingo- _Les dije mientras me reia por el chiste de Jonathan_

Ethan- Si Jajajajaja por lo menos no te violaron los osos ¿?- _Le decía porque vi su cara era graciosa asi que no pude echarme a reir en carcajadas-_

Mike- si que gracioso pero veamos si me sigues en la bajada- _Le dije mientras lo reataba_

Ethan- No me hagas reir sabes que te haría comer polvo- _Le dije miestras aceptaba el reto y prendíamos las lámparas, sin problemas bajarías ya que cargaba una SolarStorm X3 Recargable de 2200 lúmenes al igual que mis amigos y una Fénix de 3000 lúmenes_

Mike- Pues vamos que te estás demorando o acaso tienes….. miedo- _Le dije mientras ne burlaba per en eso hizo un caballito y se en camino a la vereda-_ Oye toda vía no empezamos- _Grite en eso me pasaron Jack y Jonathan-_ Hijos de la chingada no terminare al último- _Dije mientras me encamine a la vereda-_ Yeahhh! Ya hacía falta emoción- _Grite_

 **EN UNOS ARBUSTOS…..**

-Perfecto esos hijos de la chingada no sabrán lo que paso- _Dije malvada mente_

-Cuál es el plan Steve para acabar con estos desgraciados que nos quitaron nuestras tierras- _Dije emocionado por matarlos y fría mente_

Steve- Tu Archí dile a, John y Erick que ataquen a la mitad de su ruta - _L_ e dije con una sonrisa malvada

Archí- Esta bien Steve le avisare- _Le dije_

Steve- PERO RAPIDO QUE SE NOS VAN CABRON- _Le dije en tono exaltado ya que si se nos iban quien sabe lo que nos haría Black_

Archí- _Cuando me grito vi su cara de enojo asi que me limite a asentir y Sali corriendo con mis camaradas-_

 **MINTRAS TANTO UNOS CUANTOS METROS ABAJO…..**

Ethan- _Llevábamos bajando unos pocos minutos y ya estábamos haciendo estupideces como Manuals, Flips, giros de 180 grados porque había rampas entre otras cosas además de noche…. Se ve que nos valía un comino la vida-_ Venga señoritas demuéstrenme lo que saben hacer- _Dije burlonamente pero en eso Mike salió a un costado mío serrándose como un desgraciado-_ Se ve que ya llegaste donde andabas pensé que te dio miedo- _Le dije en tono burlón pero en eso se escucho un grito ¨ **Ponche amigos¨** maldita sea pensé-_ Okey alto!- _Grite y todos nos dé tuvimos para ver que el ponchado era Jack-_ Porque toda vía ocupas Cámaras y no Tubeless Ready- _Le dije en tono burlón_

Jack- Que gracioso….. mejor ayúdenme a cambiar la cámara- _pero no nos estábamos dando cuenta que nos asechaban_

Archí- _Estábamos viendo como los humanos se habían detenido por un raro sonido que vino de un Humano llamado Jack-_ Sera más fácil camaradas de lo que pensé- _Les dije, les di indicaciones para que atacaran-_ A mi señal 1…..2….3 ATAQUEN A MATAR ¡!- _Les dije gritando_

John- _Cuando dio la aprobación de atacar me abalance sobre el humano cortándole el cuello instantáneamente, vi como se exaltaron y uno de ellos saco su navaja y me golpeo con ella y me había hecho una cortada un poco profunda en mi costado izquierdo, me tenia acorralado y estaba esperando lo peor cuando….._

Erick- _Había matado al otro humano llamado Jack mordiéndole el abdomen y arrancándole una parte mientras gritaba del dolor el Humano y lo deje ahí sufriendo mientras se desangraba y dirigí mi mirada a otro Humano con una navaja en la mano y al parecer le había hecho una herida a un costado a John asi que me avalce sobre el Humano mordiéndole el Brazo mientras gritaba de dolor e hice presión y escuche un crujido fuerte…, al parecer le había roto el brazo y luego hice mas presión y arrancándoselo de una vez por todas el brazo mientras caía al suelo gritando de dolor me acerque a él y le abrí el estomago dejando sus órganos a la intemperie y le dije al humano-_ NO DEBISTE DE LASTIMAR A MI AMIGO AHORA ESTE ES TU FIN BASTARDO- _Le dije mientras le arrancaba los órganos y dejando sus viseras afuera de él y lo mejor es que seguía vivo, pero vi como tomo un objeto filoso y se lo enterró en el cuello muriendo instantánea mente_ \- Toda vía me quería divertir contigo pequeñín- _Le dije y al parecer que daba un humano el cual estaba forcejeando con Archí….._

Archí- _Estaba forcejeando con el humano pude hacerle cortes severamente graves haciendo que se desangrara pero él seguía peleando con migo-_ Vamos infeliz deja que esto sea fácil y rápido- _Pero vi que me dio una patada demasiado fuerte haciéndome salir volando unos 2 metro, pude reaccionar rápido asi que estaba a punto de lanzarme cuando…. tomo ese objeto de 2 ruedas y se lanzo a una pendiente no tan empinado de uno 78 grados pero sabía que esa pendiente terminaba en una caída libre de unos 8 metros y luego caía por una cascada y esa cascada daba a las 2 manadas la del Este y Oeste-_ Maldito infeliz me las pagaras cuando te encuentre- _Me decía a mi mismo ya que el golpe que me dio fue tan fuerte que me rompió 3 costillas-_ Bueno y mataron a todos- _Pregunte con un gemido de dolor y vi que todos asintieron, le di las ordenes de que decapitaran alos Humanos y después de ese acto nos fuimos rumbo con nuestro líder._

 **VARIOS METROS ABAJO….**

Ethan- _Estaba en shock acaba de ver como cada uno de mis amigos había sido mutilado por esos 3 lobos y al igual que me había tenido que lanzar a lo desconocido y lo cargaba una lámpara lo malo que esta bicicleta no era mía era de Mike mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano pensaba mientras estaba sumido otra vez en mis pensamientos…. Lo peor que pude a ver echo ya que no veía un árbol el cual choco con mi manillar asiéndome un latigazo y lanzándome golpeándome fuertemente y dislocándome el brazo por lo rápido del impacto, seguí rodando mientras recibía golpes por todo mi cuerpo hasta que sentí un golpe horrible, mi pierna había golpeado un árbol el cual hizo que mi pierna se rompiera, después de sentir ese golpe deje de rodar… Ahora no estaba rodando estaba CAYENDO DE UNA ALTURA DE 8 METROS !, cuando sentí un golpeen mi espalda haciendo que se me rompieran 8 costillas y una de esas perforo un pulmón, lo malo es que después de estar rodando y haber caído de una altura de 8 metros estaba consciente y sentía como mi respiración de debilitaba y escupía sangre por mi boca y al igual la sangre se escurría por mi nariz, además veía mi pierna rota y el hueso salido mientras veía una punta en mi carne de color blanco y como me desangraba lentamente y veía que había caído alado de un rio de donde desembocaba una cascada, en eso pensé VENDITA PUTA SUERTE CARAGO-_ Lo siento Jennifer- _Decia mientras sentía como me faltaba aire y gemía de dolor y lloraba a la vez_

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANADA DEL OESTE…..**

-Señor nos acaban de llegar informes de gritos de dolor en la frontera norte arriba de la cascada que separa a nuestra manda de la del Oeste pero no eran gritos de lobos sino de Humanos seño

-Esto no es bueno… Alex ve a investigar con Ismael, Richter y Rick

Alex- Estaré partiendo en este momento pero señor… le puedo dejar a cargo a Hutch- _Le dije mientras aplastaba mis orejas contra mi cara_

-Tranquilo Alex…. Sabemos por lo que pasaste y por supuesto que me lo puedes dejar a cargo

Alex- Gracias Winston se lo agradezco mucho- _Le dije mientras iba por Hutch corriendo en menos de 1 minuto lo deje con Winston y partí con Ismael, Richter y Rick lo más rápido que pudimos ya que temíamos lo peor_

-Papa que está pasando- _Le dije mientras bostezaba y en eso vi a Hutch-_ Hola Hutch

Hutch- Hola Kate- _Le dije con sueño y esa fue la última palabra que dije hasta que caí dormido_

Winston- No es nada importante Kate…. Porque no vas con Humphrey que está al otro lado de la cueva- _Le dije a Kate porque yo sabía que eran muy buenos amigos y vi como se le formo una cara de felicidad y fue corriendo meneando la cola feliz mente-_ Ahhhhhh

Kate- _Cuando mi papa me dijo eso me puse feliz ya que yo sentía sentimiento hacia él, cuando llegue lo vi durmiendo y me acurruque a un lado de él-_ Que lindo es- _Suspire_

-Winston por que tanto movimiento hasta esta hora- _Le dije mientras entraba hasta esta cueva_

Winston- Señor Rosco nos llegaron informes de Gritos de dolor en la frontera norte arriba de la cascada donde se separan nuestra manada y la del Oeste, perdón si desperté a sus acompañantes- _Dije apenado ya que la manada de Sirius, era la manada ELIPSON y esa mandada era la más enigmática ya que los que tenían el honor de entrenar ahí desarrollan diferentes poderes como uno es el de convertirse en diferente criaturas entre ellas HUMANOS, Regeneración, Teletrasportancion, Súper Velocidad al igual que la Fuerza una de la más importante, como a la vez el sigilo y ver las cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro_

Rosco- No te preocupes Winston iré allá haber que sucedió - _Le dije calmadamente_

Winston- Esta bien señor- _Le dije_

Rosco- Y Winston no es necesario de que me llames señor llámame por mi nombre de acuerdo- _Le dije calmadamente_

Winston- Claro seño… dijo Sirius- _Le dije_

Rosco se rio levemente y se teletransporo al lugar de los hechos

 **ABAJO EN LA CASCADA TANTO SIRIUS Y LOS 4 ALFAS ESTABAN EN EL LUGAR DE LO SUCEDIDO…..**

Alex- _Cuando llegue me quede perplejo por lo que estaba viendo….. era un Humano agonizando del dolor y en eso lo estábamos examinando y vimos que había sido atacado por lobos pero no de nuestra manada al igual me llegaba un olor muy familiar a mi nariz, cuando o estábamos examinando vimos que estaba aun consiente y estaba gimiendo del dolor, vimos como tenia cortadas muy profundas en todo el cuerpo y al igual vimos como tenia la pierna rota y se le veía el hueso como salía era un imagen de terror ya era la primera vez que veíamos un humano asi total mente herido de gravedad y en eso dije_ \- Creo que es mejor matarlo ya no podemos con estas heridas son muy diferentes a la de los lobos, además si lo intentamos morirá-

Tanto como Ismael, Richter y Rick asintieron hasta que Sirius interrumpió

Rosco- No es necesario matarlo puedo darle una nueva vida pero no de humano se que nos ayudara en un futuro- Susurre en la última parte

Todos no entendían lo que decía hasta que empezaron a ver un destecho gris claro rodeando al humano que estaba iluminando todo el valle, el Humano se elevo y después de unos 15 segundos empezó a descender lentamente.

Rosco- Y que les parece el nuevo integrante de la manda- _Les dije mientras me reia de la expresión de su cara estaban total mente asombrados_

 **CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN BUENO LECTORES HASTA AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR, MUY PRONTO** **YA QUE EL LUNES ENTRO A CLASES ¿Qué le espera ahora a Ethan como LOBO? ¿A caso lo tomara bien o mal? ¿Cómo reaccionara Jennifer al saber que Ethan está Disque muerto? ¿Tendrá amigos? Bueno lectores nos vemos lectores hasta la próxima: D**


	3. ¿Lo acepto?

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

 **¿Lo Acepto?**

 **Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi Fic y gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi Fic ya que no soy tan bueno escribiendo… en fin espero mejorar en el transcurso del tiempo… ya los aburrí….. bueno sin más aquí vamos..**

 **P.V**

Rosco- Y que les parece el nuevo integrante de la manada- _Les dije mientras me reía de la expresión de su cara estaban total mente asombrados_

Ismael- _No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Rosco el líder de la manada Elipson había transformado a un humano, grande, fuerte, e imponente en un lindo cachorro de pelaje plateado y gris-_ S-e.. ñor por que lo hizo?- _Dije tartamudeando_

Rosco- Eso no te lo puedo contar… ni a ustedes asi que agarren al cachorro y llévenlo con Winston es una orden- _Dije calmado_

Alex- Ya oyeron llevemos a esta bola de pelos a casa- _Dije en tono de orden_

 **P.V NARRADOR**

Tanto Rick, Ismael y Richter asintieron y Rick subió al cachorro a su lomo, pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando con una cara de furia

 **P.V Black**

Maldito Rosco como se le ocurrió darle el poder del Demonio Gris a ese tonto Humano- _Me decía a mí mismo, pero en eso pensé, estos tontos no hicieron bien su trabajo arreglare cuentas cuando lleguen-_ Esto no es bueno tendré que suspender el ataque a la manada de Winston por un tiempo o lo que sea necesario y ver qué es lo que trama ahora Rosco, tengo que evitar que desarrolle todo su potencial ese cachorro, si no estamos perdidos- _Dije preocupado al final, pero en eso llegaron mis alfas del pequeño trabajo que le había encargado y al parecer traían lo que les encargue-_ Bien hecho pero saben algo….. QUE se les olvido MATAR a UNO- _Dije exaltado-_ Ya ahora que no lo mataron Rosco le dio los poderes del Demonio Gris- _Dije gritando en la última parte_

Archí- L-o la…. men... tam-os jefe pero se tiro ala pendie….- _No pude terminar por qué Black me agarro del cuello, mientras sentía como mi respiración disminuía lentamente_

 _Estaba tan furioso por la misión fallida que hicieron mis alfas, hasta yo solo y con los ojos vendados la haría sin problemas, tanto fue mi ira que tome a Archí de cuello y juro por todo que lo estrangularía, pero obio no tendría caso, además necesitaba a todos los lobos VIVOS por lo que decidí dejar de estrangularlo tan fuerte, por lo que causo que se desmallara, luego de eso lo solté y cayó al piso-_ Te dejare vivir, porque necesito a todos los lobos con vida, espero que valores más esta oportunidad- _Dije molesto pero un poco calmado-_ Y ustedes que me miran llévense a este y pónganlo con los esclavos, tendrá una larga sentencia siendo uno de mis esclavos…. Y ustedes tampoco se salvan también tendrán la misma sentencia que Archí oyeron todos- _Dije en tono firme pero gritando al final_

 **P.V Narrador**

Todos asintieron y salieron con la cola entre las patas y cargando a Archí que estaba delirando por la falta de oxigeno, pero mientras en la manada del Oeste

 **P.V Winston**

 _Ya habían pasado más de 40 minutos desde que mande a mis Alfas con Rosco habían ido al lugar de lo sucedido, pero solo faltaron 5 minutos para que los divisara subiendo la pequeña colina de mi cueva, pero al parecer Rick llevaba algo cargando atrás de su lomo-_ Hola a todos me alegro que hubieran llegado con bien….. ¿Rick? Que es lo que traes en tu lomo- _Pregunte curioso_

Rick- Señor…. Es una larga historia, creo que Rosco debería contársela mejor… o no chicos- _Les dije a todos mientras miraba a Rosco_

Rosco- Es cierto es mejor que la cuente yo pero… solo podemos hablar Winston y yo y cuando dijo Winston y yo es lo que se hace- _Ordene calmada mente_

¿A qué te refieres Rosco?- _Pregunte-_ No insinúas en que despierte a Eve y los cachorros ¿no?- _Le dije un poco nervioso ya que Rosco no sabe cómo se pone Eve cuando la despiertan y toda vía no amanece_

Rosco- Me temo que si Winston…. Pero relájate no es que intentado hacerte daño o… ¿sí?- _Le dije para que se calmara pero un poco confundido al final_

No…. Pero…. No sabes cómo se pone- _Dije nervioso, pero asentí a despertar a mi compañera, me encamine lentamente a una habitación atrás de la sala principal y proseguí a despertarla golpeándola levemente con mi nariz en su mejilla_

 **P.V Eve**

 _Sentía como si alguien me golpeara suavemente en mi mejilla por lo que abrí mis ojos despacio, notando que era toda vía de noche y al igual viendo quien era esa persona, nada mas era mi compañero, pero estaba molesta por haberme despertado a esta hora de la madrugada-_ Winston, cariño que está pasando- _Le dije mientras me levantaba y me estiraba al igual soltando un bostezo_

Winston- Oh cariño lo siento si te desperté, pero sé que es mucho pedir…. pero…. Ne- sesito que tu… y los cachorros…. Sa..lgan…. Junto con los demás alfas- _Dije tartamudeando, no sabía como iba a reaccionar con lo que le pedí ya que era demasiado tarde como para salir, pero me sorprendió su reacción hacia mí_

 _Estaba furiosa por lo que me pidió, que saliera de la cueva con los cachorros acaso está loco, o algo por el estilo, pero vi su cara y se veía que era de suma importancia asi que asentí-_ Esta bien Winston… pero, me dejaras dormir toda la tarde con Lily, Kate y Humphrey…. ¿Entendido?- _Dije calmada mente pero sería al final_

Winston- _Estaba atónito por su reacción, no podía creer que no se enfureciera con migo, pero salí rápido de mis pensamientos-_ Por supuesto que si cariño toda la tarde y yo me encargare solo de hacer los, deberes para supervisar a la manada- _Le dije calmado pero aun asi sorprendido por su reacción hacia mí, en eso me dio una sonrisa y me lamio la mejilla, en camino hacia los cachorros para despertarlos_

 **P.V**

Kate- _Estaba durmiendo tan cálida con Humphrey a mi lado pero en eso sentí como me movían de un costado suavemente haciendo que saliera de mi sueño y dándome cuenta que la que me estaba despertando era mi Mama_ \- Mama que está pasando- _Le dije con un bostezo mientras me estiraba_

Eve- No es nada cariño- _Mentí-_ Solo quería que me acompañaras a un paseo nocturno con los demás- _Le dije mientras señalaba a Lily, Humphrey y Hutch_

Kate- Pero Mama….. es demasiado temprano como para ir a dar un paso- _Refunfulle pero en eso se despertó Humphrey, Hutch y Lily_

Humphrey- _Me empecé a despertar por que escuche a alguien quejarse a mi lado, y para mi sorpresa era nada más que Kate, al igual vi a Lily y Hutch despertarse lo que iso que me intrigara por que estaban despiertos todos-_ Ahhhhhh que está pasando, porque todos están ¿despiertos?- _Dije un poco molesto, por la hora pero un poco confundido del porque todos estaban despiertos a esta hora de la madrugada_

Lily- _Empecé a despertarme por ruidos que empecé a escuchar y vi a todos despiertos y decidí preguntar, pero un poco dormida por la hora-_ Oigan por que están todos despiertos a esta hora- _Dije un poco enfadada_

Hutch- _Empecé a despertarme por oír voces en la cueva y vi que Kate, Humphrey, Lily y Winston estaban en la habitación atrás de la cueva y al parecer estaban…. ¿discutiendo? ¿Por qué? Me empecé a preguntar a mi mismo hasta que decidí parar esto-_ Oigan tranquilos todos….. Porque están discutiendo, a esta hora de la madrugada- _Pregunte un poco confundido_

Winston- _No sabía cómo calmar a los cachorros pero si a uno-_ Hutch te desperté porque tu Papa Alex ya regreso y te está esperando- _En eso vi como se le formo una cara de felicidad y salió corriendo donde su papa que era el único alfa que quedaba ya que los demás se habían ido, Alex recibió a si hijo en un abrazo y se fueron juntos a su cueva mientras que Alex llevaba a su hijo en su lomo para que descansara-_ Uno menos faltan 3- _Suspire-_ Bueno cachorros aremos un trato…. Ustedes salgan con Eve y mañana podrán dormir todo el día que les plazca ¿sí?- _Dije calmada pero dudando si tomarían la oferta, para mi suerte, la tomaron y salieron con Eve a ver las estrellas afuera de la cueva_

 **P.V Kate**

 _En el transcurso para salir de la habitación y pasar por la sala principal de la cueva vi a un cachorro atrás de Rosco el líder la manda Elipson, en eso vi su lindo pelaje gris con plateado que brillaba por el reflejo de la luna en eso pensé, ¨que bonito pelaje, pero que estoy diciendo a mi misma si apenas lo vi no es que…. me guste… bueno se ve lindo… QUE… no a penas lo vi y no lo conozco¨_

Humphrey- _Iba saliendo de la cueva junto con Kate pero en eso vi como dirigió su mirada hacia un cachorro de pelaje gris con plateado, veía a Kate perdida en su pelaje que brillaba por el reflejo de la luna, lo que hizo que….. sintiera….. celos en eso un pensamiento vino a mi mente ¨Y ese cachorro que hace aquí…. No dejare que se robe a mi Kate, aunque yo se que será un alfa en algún futuro y a mí me dejaron en el rango Omega pero eso no me importa, paliaría por ella o le, salvaría la vida si fuera necesario¨_

Lily- _Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando un cachorrito robo mi atención que tenía el pelaje de color gris con plateado haciendo que me perdiera en su pelaje y viendo lo lindo que se veía con el resplandor de la luz de la luna golpeando su pelaje¨ que guapo es¨ pensé mientras salía y un suspiro salía de mi boca pensando de que me gusto a prime vista_

 **P.V Narrador**

Los 3 cachorros salían atrás de Eve para ver las estrellas todos mientras dejaban a Rosco, Winston y a Ethan solos.

 **P.V Rosco**

Bueno Winston te insistí para que despertaras a tu familia y salieran, lo que te quería decir es…..

Winston- _Escuche lo que me dijo y quede un poco impactado por lo que dijo_

Y no se lo digas a nadie….. ni al propio escritor de esta historia

 **JAJAJAJA OK NO AQUÍ LES DE LO QUE HABLARON ROSCO Y WINSTON…**

Bueno Winston te insistí para que despertaras a tu familia y salieran, lo que te quería decir es que acabo de elegir al Demonio Gris, para que proteja tu manada, presiento que podría alguien atacar… y me refiero a nuestro viejo amigo Black, presiento que está planeando algo grande pero al parecer le di un giro a su jugada, por elegir al Demonio Gris antes de tiempo por lo que tenemos tiempo para hacer que el cachorrito desarrolle todas tus habilidades al 100%- _Le dije calmada mente, pero veía a Winston con una cara extraña_

Winston- Ósea que elegiste este cachorro, en medio del bosque mientras te dirigías hacia el problema, debajo de la cascada… algo no cuadra, ¿aquí? Que es lo que me escondes Rosco- _Le pregunte un poco intrigado_

Eso es lo que te iba a explicar, se que será un poco raro lo que te diré y ¿Por qué? Lo decidí bueno, el cachorro no era del todo un lobo sino que era un Humano, el mismo Humano que grito en el incidente del ataque de lobos, sentí un buen presentimiento en él, y por esa circunstancia, decidí convertirlo en lobo y al igual darle el poder único del Demonio Gris, se que este nuevo miembro de tu manada será útil- _Le dije calmado y asertivo_

Winston- _No podía creer lo que me dijo… de elegir a un HUMANO, pero si somos enemigos naturales, ellos nos cazan, nos transportan a otros lugares o nos matan y venden nuestras pieles, pero lo que más me inquieto fue oír de Rosco hablar de Black, el fue nuestro amigo, pero él sentía algo hacia Eve por lo que se lo iba a decir en el día de la graduación de Alfas, pero yo le dije primero, lo que hizo que se enfadara con migo y rompiendo nuestra amistad, pero eso lo supero rápidamente, pero lo que si nos guardo rencor fue cuando nos pidió ayuda desesperada mente cuando los Humanos lo estaban desalojando su manada, ya que el al poco tiempo hizo una nueva manada en Whistler B.C, pero nosotros nos denegamos a responder a su pedido de ayuda al igual que las demás manadas, ya que era fácil de que mataran a los Alfas que mandemos, dado esto Black se resistió y mando a sus alfas a pelear, pero perdieron y Black perdió una gran cantidad de su manada ya que fueron asesinados a sangre fría, tanto con escopetas, machetes y hachas, los que sobrevivieron de su manada tenían heridas graves, por lo que se dice, que Black hizo un pacto con una tribu de lobos dándole poderes sobre naturales de magia negra a cambio de su alma y esos poderes eran muy poderosos que ni los Elipson de la manada de Rosco podrían con esa fuerza por eso se dijo que Rosco el líder le daría los poderes del Demonio Gris a un lobo de confianza ¨pero a…. un…. Humano en ¿serio? Porque él¨ pensé bueno regresando con lo de Black sano a sus pocos lobos y les dio una parte de sus poderes pero no toda, como ¼ parte de sus poderes para que nadie se le ocurriera robarle el puesto como líder, después de ese incidente, han acabado con varias manadas, por lo que una leyenda dice que el gran Rosco de la manada Elipson le dará los poderes del Demonio Gris la esencia del Bien y el Mal, juntado en una sola aura de color gris, se dice que el Demonio Gris podrá acabar con Black, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Rosco digiera ¨nuevo miembro de tu manada¨_ \- Rosco….. a que te refieres como nuevo miembro de mi MANADA- _Dije un poco confundido y exaltado al final, que es lo que está tramando Rosco, como le diré a los demás de esto a los demás, pensaba_

Mira te lo explicare, Black va a intentar capturar al cachorro para extraerle la energía, pero si lo llevo conmigo seguramente me seguirá hasta mi manada y atacar a mi manda ya que se dice que el único que puede acabar con Black es el Demonio Gris, es un riesgo llevarlo con mi manada, asi que creo que estará mejor en tu manada por obvias razones, además quiero que le des el entrenamiento de alfa aquí solo para que se adapte _\- Le dije mientras me reí levemente al final-_ Bueno es hora de que cada quien valla a dormir Winston, me llevare al cachorro a mi cueva para que este seguro si Black intenta hacer algo…. Bueno ya me voy hasta yo que soy un Alfa Elipson tengo que dormir, hasta mañana Winston- _Le decía mientras tomaba al cachorro y lo llevaba en mi lomo en lo que salí vi a Eve con los cachorros alado suyo durmiendo-_ Eve ya puedes pasar, termine de hablar con Winston- _Le dije_

 **P.V**

Eve- _Ya era demasiado tarde y los cachorros ya se habían dormido, en eso sentí a alguien atrás en eso me voltee rápidamente y vi que era Rosco, y me había dicho que ya podía entrar a la cueva con Winston, en eso desperté suavemente a cada uno de mis cachorros-_ Vamos Kate ya es hora de despertar- _Le decía mientras la movía de un costado_

Kate- _Empecé a sentir como otra vez me movían en mi costado izquierdo asiendo que saliera de mi sueño_ \- Mama… 5 minutos más por favor- _Le dije entre murmuros_

Eve- _Me reí entre dientes por su expresión, asi que le dije_ \- Vamos Kate, entremos a la cueva para terminar de dormir, porque no despiertas a Humphrey mientras que yo despierto a Lily- _Le dije, ya que yo sabía que eran muy amigos_

Kate- _Asentí feliz mente y me dirigí a donde Humphrey, pero en el transcurso pude ver como Rosco que tenía en su lomo a ese lobo de lindo pelaje brillante¨ valla sí que es lindo, QUE ohhh vamos Kate…. apenas lo viste¨ en eso salí de mis pensamientos y empecé a despertar a Humphrey, suavemente moviéndolo de un costado pero vi que no despertaba asi que decidí golpearlo con mi nariz suavemente en su mejilla asiendo que despertara_ \- Al fin que despiertas eh dormilón- _Le dije juguetona mente_

 **P.V Humphrey**

 _Empecé a despertar cuando sentí que alguien estaba golpeándome suavemente su nariz cálida y suave sobre mi mejilla en eso no tarde en despertar y vi que era Kate, cuando mis ojos se abrieron por totalidad me quede hipnotizado por sus ojos color ámbar y al igual ver como el reflejo de la luna chocaba con su pelaje haciendo este brillar, tanto como Yo y Kate nos quedamos perdidos en el momento hasta que….._

Kate- _Me estaba perdiendo en el momento, ver sus ojos color azul hielo hacia que me perdiera en sus ojos y en su pelaje de color gris que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna pero en eso mi Mama nos interrumpió alos 2_

Eve- _Me reí de cómo estaban perdidos en el momento, hasta había vistos a Humphrey babear por lo que me reí entre dientes, pero estaba viendo como apunto se iban a… BESAR no podía dejar que pasar esto ya que en un futuro Kate seria un Alfa la futura líder de la manada, además ya estaba comprometida en un futuro para unir las manadas y Humphrey se quedaría como rango Omega, ya que lo habíamos encontrado en el límite del territorio Este con una contusión y amnesia, por lo que sin padres no le podíamos dar el rango Alfa asi que Winston y Yo decidimos darle el rango Omega_ \- Bueno ya es hora de irnos a dormir cachorros

 **P.V Narrador**

Los cachorros asintieron y se dirigieron a su cueva, al poco tiempo todos se durmieron, pero uno no, Humphrey se había quedado despierto en un rincón de la cueva sumido en sus pensamientos de lo que acabada de pasar hace un momento con Kate, pero al poco tiempo se fue durmiendo.

 **6 Horas después…..**

Habían pasado ya 6 horas desde que todos se fueron a dormir, por la posición del sol se notaba que eran las 8 AM, en una cueva no tan retirada de la de los líderes un cachorro se estaba despertando

 **P.V Ethan**

 _Me estaba despertando al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cara, al parecer me costaba abrir mis ojos por lo que me tarde en adaptarme a la luz, pero cuando abrí mis ojos la primera palabra que salió de mi boca fue_ \- Estoy muerto- _Me dije a mi mismo pero oí una voz y cuando voltee vi una sombra-_ Quien eres y que quieres- _Pregunte en tono demandante, pero cuando se empezó a acercar y lo vi en su totalidad no lo podía creer, pensé que estaba soñando por lo que me quede boqui abierto-_ No es posible- _Dije sorprendido_

 **P.V Rosco**

 _Me había despertado muy temprano por los rayos del sol que golpeaban mi cara, al parecer tenía un sueño que no me dejaba abrir los ojos pero en el poco tiempo pude adaptarme a la luz eran las 7:25 AM, decidí salir de la cueva y viendo que el cachorro no se había despertado me encamine a un lago no muy grande y lejos de la cueva, tomando una gran cantidad de agua y sintiendo el agua fría ya que estábamos en otoño, pasaron los minutos y decidí otra vez regresar a la cueva, para ver si cachorro ya se había despertado, para mi sorpresa ya lo estaba_ \- Vaya vaya vaya alguien decidió despertar- _Al parecer había notado y mi voz y me pregunto con un tono demandante, decidí acercarme, para mi sorpresa, cuando me vio se quedo asombrado, bueno es obio que no vez a un lobo hablar a diario-_ Bueno al parecer a alguien le comió la lengua al gato- _Me burle de él pero vi que aun no reaccionaba asi que decidí acercarme-_ Vamos, habla no muerdo… o ¿si?- _Dije calmada mente y con una risa al final-_ Ahhhhhh bueno si no quieres hablar no te molesto, de acuerdo- _Le dije y me di la vuelta para salir pero él me tomo del hombro y me miro fijamente_

 **P.V Ethan**

 _No lo podía creer acaso….. estaba viendo un, lobo hablar, enfrente de mí, pensé que estaba alucinado pero no, en eso él se dio la vuelta y para mi sorpresa alcé mi mano y vi que ya no era una mano era….. una….. PATA, no lo podía creer ¨acaso me drogaron o algo por el estilo, QUE no en que estoy pensando, decidí tomar del hombro al lobo misterioso y lo mire fijamente_ \- Cuéntame todo lo que paso- _Dije casi sin fuerzas ya que me costaba recapacitar lo que me había pasado ayer, de ver como unos lobos mataban a mis amigos casi mis propios HERMANOS_

Rosco- _Me reí de su expresión que tenía en su cara y le dije-_ Claro solo siéntate- _El sin palabras asintió y se sentó en silencio mientras le contaba lo que paso ayer, mientras tenía una cara de confusión de… no te creo nada_

 _No podía creer lo que me dijo no tenia ahora sentido mi vida es como si diera un giro de 360% ahora que será de mi ahora que soy un lobo, que pasara con mi amada Jennifer y ahora de ser un cachorro era como volver a nacer o reencarnar pero en… un LOBO_

 **CHANNNNN CHANNNNN CHANNNNN AHORA QUE ETAH ES UN LOBO COMO LO TOMARA, QUE SERA AHORA DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA QUE ES UN LOBO LO ¿ACEPTARA? ¿A CASO A KATE LE GUSTA ETHAN AL IGUAL QUE LILY? ¿QUE SERA DE JENNIFER? ¿ACASO HUMPHREY Y ETHAN SERAN AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS? ¿QUE PLANEA BLACK AHORA? ¿CUAL SERA TODO EL POTENCIAL DE ETHAN?**

 **P.D TANTO COMO ETHAN, KATE, HUMPHREY, LILY Y HUTCH SE PARECEN COMO AL PRINCIPIO DE LA PELICULA ALPHA AND OMEGA COMO NIÑOS PERO DECIDI LLAMARLOS CACHORROS SUENA MEJOR. BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO QUE LES PARECIO, CUALQUIER CRITICA SERA TOMADA COMO UNA AYUDA PARA MEJORAR E INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA YA QUE HOY FUE MI ULTIMO DIA DE VACACIONES**

 **P.D FELIZ PRIMER DIA DE CLASES A TODOS BUENO SI YA ENTRARON YA QUE AQUÍ EN MEXICO YA EMPEZARON, BUENO PUES SI MÁS QUE DECIR ADIOS LECTORES: D**


	4. La leyenda de Elias

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

Hola a todos ¿como estan? ¿Bien? pues yo de la chingada….. se preguntaran por que no actualize….. pues me surgió un problema con mi computadora….. se me quemó la fuente de poder y de ahí fue el gabinete…. el problema es que la reparación me va salir de 2000 peses mexicanos o hasta más, toda vía no la entregan por que no encuentran el gabinete….. ésas fueron la circunstancias por la que no actualiza. Al igual quiero dar gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi historia y espero que les guste este capítulo. Al igual les dijo que si este capitulo tiene fallas de ortografia es porque lo escribi desde mi tablet. Bueno eso es todo.

PD: nunca dije como eran los personajes, perdón si se me paso, pero aquí estan

Black: Un lobo de tamaño grande más que Winston, su pelaje es de color negro con una línea en rojizo que recorre la nuca hasta la punta de la cola, porta una túnica de color negro como la noche con capucha incluida tiene escrita la letra O de color sangre, de la O se aprecian líneas como si estuviera sangrando, las líneas son de color rojo escarlata, arriba de la O están las palabras B.K , la tunica esconde una herida de gran tamaño en el costado izquierdo, la erida abarca de la cadera al hombro como si fuera una quemadura, sus ojos son de color negro como la noche y el iris es de color rojo sangre, tiene otra si catriz abajo cerca del ojo.

Rosco: Un lobo del tamaño de Winston, su pelaje es de color blanco, mientras que el vientre es de color gris claro y en su cola tiene la punta de color negro, porta una tunica de color azul rey con el símbolo de su manada, el cual es un lobo aullando a la luna, el lobo era de color blanco escarcha y la luna gris claro, arriba del símbolo estaban las palabras R.O en color negro como la noche, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro con el iris blanco.

Stout: Un lobo de tamaño mediano un poco más chico que Winston, su pelaje es de color negro como la noche, mientras que su vientre es de color gris perla, sus patas son de color blanco, porta una tunica de color negro como la noche con la letra O con las mismas especificaciones que la de Black, solo tiene la inicial S, sus ojos son de color naranja con el iris marron.

Ismael: Es un lobo de tamaño chico (Como Candu) su pelaje es de color negro como la noche, mientras que su barbilla hasta su vientre es de color blanco nieve, no porta tunica, sus ojos son de color amarilos con el iris verde claro.

Archi: Es un lobo de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es de color café, mientras que si vientre es de color negro como la noche (no lleva tunica sólo los 3 primeros al mando si) pero tiene la letra O en su espalda, la letra O parece una quemadura, lleva las mismas especificaciones que la de Black, sus ojos son de color naranjas con el iris azul oscuro.

Alex: Un lobo del tamaño de Tony, su pelaje es de color dorado (como el de Kate) tiene una línea de color negro que recorre la nuca hasta llegar a la cola, su vientre es de color gris oscuro, (no lleva tunica) sus ojos son de color azul cielo con el iris amarillo (Alex es el padre de Hutch).

Steve: Es un lobo del tamaño de Winston, su pelaje es de color gris oscuro, mientras que su vientre es de color azul oscuro casi negro, la punta de su cola es azul claro, porta una tunica de color azul oscuro con la letra O con las mismas especificaciones que los demás, tiene la inicial S arriba de la O, tiene los ojos diferentes, uno es de color gris oscuro con el iris rojo, lado izquierdo, el otro es de color azul eléctrico con el iris rojo, lado derecho.

Richter: Es un lobo de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es de color gris claro,mientras que su barbilla hasta el vientre es de color blanco escarcha, sus patas son de color negro, (no porta tunica) sus ojos son de color azul hielo como los de Humphrey con el iris gris.

Erick: Es un lobo de tamaño chico (Como Candu) su pelaje es de color rojizo con el vientre negro, (no porta tunica) pero tiene las características de la O que los demas, sus ojos son de color gris oscuro con el iris amarillo.

Rick: Es un lobo de tamaño mediano un poco chico que Winston, su pelaje es de color gris claro como el de Humphrey, su vientre es de color azul claro y la punta de la cola es de color dorado, (no porta tunica) sus ojos son de color carmesi con el iris azul petróleo.

John: Es un lobo de tamaño chico (como Candu) su pelaje es de color blanco, su vientre es de color azul oscuro casi negro, (no porta tunica) tiene las mismas características de la O que los demas, sus ojos son de color naranja mientras que el iris es de color rojo.

Ethan: Es un lobo del tamaño de Humphrey, su pelaje es de color gris claro, (no porta tunica) su vientre es de color plateado un poco oscuro, sus ojos son de color verde claros mientras que su iris es de color azul hielo.

Al igual nunca dije el nombre de la manada y se que la cajetie….. Elipson es una fase….. El nombre de la manada de rosco es Norco.

Bueno eso es todo y si me faltó uno o unos personajes digan me lo. Eso es todo. Al igual me gustaría recibir opiniones o críticas cualquiera de las dos será tomada como un apoyo para mejorar ;)

La leyenda de Elias.

P.V Ethan

Cuando el lobo misterioso me conto lo sucedido me quedé perplejo, me venían muchas cosas a la cabeza, como mi amada Jennifer, mis amigos y no solo los que murieron sino los del trabajo hasta el vecino, mi trabajo, la futura familia que formaría con Jennifer, todo lo que logré con esfuerzo se fue al frente drenaje, parecía que mi vida mi vida ya no tenía sentid- Pero….. es imposible que ahora sea un lobo, que será de mi- Le dije casi sin voz- Pero…. si usted me convirtió en un lobo…. puede regresar me a mi forma humana ¿verdad?- Le pregunté curioso y con esperanza mientras movía mi cola de un lado al otro

Rosco Veía como tenía la esperanza de que lo volviera a su forma humana, obio podía convertirlo pero había un inconveniente, no lo regresaría a su edad adulta, sino como niño además ya tenía los poderes del Demonio Gris- Me temo que si- Suspire- Pero no lo hare- Le dije calmado, pero Veía que tenía la típica cara de té voy asesinar- Oye no es la primera vez que me hacen esa cara- Le dije en tono de broma

Cuando dijo esas palabras varias emociones explotaron dentro de mi, tristesa, aislamiento, desolación, decepcion, sería como todo se derrumba encima de mí ahogándome las promesas que había echo con todos y en especial… las que hice con Jennifer y lo que más tomo control en mi cuerpo fue la IRA, si fuera un humano lo destriparia sin problema, pero….. soy .,… un cachorro..

(Niño esto ya lo hablamos en el anterior capítulo, tiene la edad y el tamaño de Humphrey al principio de la película) Regresando con Ethan…

Sólo me quedé pensando… Que quiere, Para que y POR QUE AMI?!- Sólo una pregunta….. por que carajos lo hiciste y con qué finalidad- Le dije gritando

Rosco- Eso es lo que te voy a contar- Empecé a relatar la historia de Black (la historia de Black ya la conté en el diálogo de Winston) vi como cambio su cara de ira a angustia

No podía creer lo que me relato, enviado había cambiado mi vida y la de mi futura esposa…. para esto- Otra pregunta….. como yo un simple cachorro lucharía contra Black, el lobo más temido de Canadá y no solo de Canadá, sino de Alarma y Estados Unidos como….. OSEA MIRAME!... seamos sinceros como lucharía contra una criatura despiadada, maligna, llena de odio, rencor y coleccionista de cabezas….. y no te rías es algo serio- Le dije enojado- Idiota- Murmure

Rosco- Vi como se quedó angustiado, desesperado, temido a que muriera y lo entendía si yo fuera el estaría así… pero no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a Black, vi como se alboroto demasiado por la historia, parecía que estaba al borde de un infarto, por lo que me reí entre dientes- Oye tranquilo perece que te va a dar un infarto- Le dije en tono burlon- Ni siquiera as visto a Black en persona- Le dije en el mismo tono

JA JA JA que gracioso ¿no?- Le dije con sarcasmo

Rosco- Bueno ya!... te contaré otra historia, tal vez está te guste más- Le dije- Bueno….. todo empieza con el Dios de los lobos llamado Salazar. Salazar tuvo un problema con el Diablo de los lobos, que rompe todas la reglas del Universo…. dejar que los sentenciados escapen, el Diablo de los lobos se llamaba Demián. El problema de la rivalidad y ver quien reinaba los dos mundos quedó atrás, por un acuerdo lo que… No pude terminar por ser interrumpido

Y cual es el acuerdo? Pregunte

Rosco- Preguntas al final ¿va?- Le dije sería mente

Pero….. No pude terminar

Rosco- Silencio dije- Hablé más fuerte y más serio

Esta bien….. Suspire mientras aplastaba mis orejas contra mi cara

Rosco- ¿Dónde iba?... allá recuerdo. Que no había rivalidad y ver quien reinaba los dos reinos por el acuerdo al que llegaron, pero eso lo veremos después. El problema era que Demián habia creado a demonios alta mente peligrosos para atacar el reino de Salazar, pero eso nunca pasó por el acuerdo, Pero a Demián se le olvidó algo…. los Demonios que creo…. Los posiblemente más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, los que creo con diferentes esencias y un entrenamiento alta mente avanzado que hasta ahora es desconocido, sus Demonios llamados los Omegas Asesinos. Demián los encerró en las catacumbas más oscuras, repugnantes y aisladas que puedes imaginar, Demián los ato con cadenas de diamantes negros, pero en un temblor… si un temblor, uno de lo más fuertes que se tuvo el Cielo y el Infierno, esto causó que las paredes se debilitarán y los Demonios tiraran de las cadenas, asiendo que los soportes de las cadenas se salieran de la pared. Cuando los Omegas Asesinos rompieron los soportes hicieron una onda expansiva que hizo que volaran los guardias y las regas que están eran de Cuarzo Rojizo, Cuando salieron aún estaba temblando por lo que aprovecharon y fueron ala habitación principal y tomaron varias armas como, espadas, dagas y sus túnicas que estaban guardadas en una especie de armario de cristal, tomaron lo necesario así como varios mapas y decidieron salir de su reino para gobernar el nuestro la TIERRA. Tanto Salazar y Demián estaban furiosos contra cada uno, insultándose y echándose la culpa pero eso no serviría de nada, es más perdían más tiempo, Demián le contó a Salazar el porqué los creo y como los entreno lo que hizo que la preocupación de Salazar creciera mas ya que eran las criaturas realmente poderosas, por lo que los Ángeles de Salazar, pelearan contra los Omegas Asesinos, al igual que los diferentes Demonios de Demián, era como una misión suicida. Demián y Salazar llegaron a un acuerdo de elegir a un Lobo un Lobo fuerte y también me refiero de corazón, que daría su vida por su familia que haría que su familia estuviera bien aunque tenga que hacer lo más doloroso para el, astuto, valiente, enigmatico y sabio de sus acciones que ase en la vida. El lobo elegido era Elias, lo eligieron por tener todas esas cualidades, Elias se lo tomó a juego ya que se alegaría de su futura esposa por meses o por años, pero después de ver el lado malo vio el lado bueno….. era una responsabilidad enorme que los dos poderosos tomaron…. Elegirlo, le contaron el nombre del Demonio era el….. Demonio Gris y como lo hacían? Era juntando las cualidades y poderes de Dios y el Diablo. Dios le dio las cualidades de Poder ilimitado, Dios de la justicia y Dios de la sabiduría. El Diablo le dio Astucia, Mente abierta y ser discreto. Dios le dio el poder de Crear, Destruir, Proteger y Restauración de la vida, trasladarse al cielo o trasladar a aliguien y extracción de energia. El Diablo le dio, Manipulación de tiempo, Crear criaturas míticas, trasladarse al infierno o trasladar a alguien, Embrujecimiento y invocación.

Esos eran los poderes y las cualidades del Demonio Gris, Elias acepto y una aura gris lo empezó a cubrir mientras se levantaba, su pelaje cambio de color de blanco nieve con el vientre azul cielo a gris con plateado sus ojos marrones con el iris amarillo permanecieron, sólo cambian de color cuando activa su poder, le dieron una túnica negra con las iniciales en blanco las cuales eran D.G y arriba de estas estaban las letras E.S, había una línea que iba de la capucha ala parte baja de la tunica y pasaba por en medio de las letras, la tunica portaba varios bolsillos a los lados. Elias estaba sorprendido por el cambio por lo que fueron a una cueva enorme del Gran Salazar y empezaron a hablar a donde huyeron los 5 lobos que los formaban de 3 hombres y 2 mujeres los cuales cargaban túnicas de color negro como la noche y una letro O color rojo sangre que está parecía sangrar, cargaban dagas, cuchillos, sólo 4 de ellos llevaban espadas mientras que el otro lobo o mejor dicho… loba cargaba una cadena larga de color negro que está portaba un mecanismo que presionando un botón salía una daga en forma de medio ovalo. Salazar empeso a ocupar uno de sus demas poderes el cual era visualizar ecenas a base del olfato, Salazar no tardo tanto en captar los olores de los cinco lobos los cuales se dirigian a Jasper Canada por lo cual Salazar le informo a Elias. Elias tenia que dejar a su familia para ir detras de los Omegas Asesinos, para el era dejar lo mas importante de toda su vida no sabia cuamto tiempo estaria sin ver a su familia por lo cual era dejar la mitad de el. Elias partio en la noche ese mismo dia deapidiendose de su familia y prometiendo que regresaria pronto para estar con su compañera y cachorros, Elias se encontraria con Salazar y Demian en la cueva de Salazar, Salazar realizo un portal que dividia tres mundos uno era la Tierra, otro el Infierno y el ultumo el vacio del Universo. Salazar realizo los ultimos detalles para que apareciera en Jasper Canada y asi con los ultimoa detalles Elias entro al portal y en pocos instantes aparecio en la tierra. Elias aparecio en un bosque, era de noche por lo cual decicio ir en busca de una cueva para pasar la noche lo cual no tardo en encontrar una de gran tamaño y terminado esto fue a cazar lo cual no le tomo tanto tiempo ya que en ese entonces la comia abundaba y las manadas formadas eran la manada del Oeste y Este las cuales no tenian tanto tiempo de haberse formado, Elias estaba regresando con un caribu de tamaño medio, dejo el caribu en medio de la cueva y comenzo a comer, luego de esto se recosto al final de la cueva cayendo en un sueño profundo. Cuando Salazar desperto noto que era de madrugada como las 5:37 am para ser exactos, la causa por la cual desperto fueron varios gritos por lo cual se alarmo y salio rapido de su cueva y cuando llego pudo notar varios lobos asesinadoa fria mente, varios lobos eridos notaron la precencia de Elias por lo cual se alarmaron, pero un lobo se acerco a el lenta mente y en un rapido moviviento lo noqueo y lo llevaron con sus lideres. Cuando Elias desperto noto que estaba en una especie de calabozo y noto a un lobo que se acercaba el cual era Saul el lider de la manada. Saul lo empeso a interrogar como "por que atacaste a nuestra manada" "donde estan los demas" "de donde vienes" "cual ea tu nombre" varias preguntas salieron de la boca de Saul hasta que Elias se arto y le contesto "no soy lo que piensas... fui enviado por Dios y el Diablo para capturar a los Omegas asesinos ña creacion mas oscuro de todo el Universo... yo soy el Demonio Gria el unico que podra confrontar a ellos" cuamdo Elias dijo eso Saul no tardo en reirse por lo falso de su historia o eso creia... deapues de que Saul terminara de reirse noto una aura de color gris y vio como su ojo derecho cambio de color a Blanco mientras que el izquierdo cambio en su totalidad a Negro lo que hizp que Saul se asustadar y preguntarle "que eres" Elias respondio "ya te lo dije soy el Demonio Gris" dijo en un tono mas oscuro lo que hizo que Saul pegara un brinco y diciendole que prosigiera con su hiatoria lo cual hizo Elias con guato dejando de ocupar sus poderes y sus ojos volviendo en su totalidad marrones. Elias le conto la historia y le pregunto asia donde fueron los Omegas Asesinos, Saul afirmo que fueron asia el Norte del territorio lo cual Elias agradecio, luego de esto Saul lo dejo salir del calabozo y le dijo "suerte y ten mucho cuidado en tu mision" Elias agradecio y salio corriendo des los calabozos y corriendo hacia la parte norte del territorio saliendo del territorio, Elias no sabia las aventuras que le esperaban en Canada. Elias paso mas de ocho meses buscando a los Omegas Asesinos, varias veces se los topaba y luchaba contra ellos pero... era inutil se les escaban y siempre hacian trampa en las peleas por lo cual Elias se estaba dando por vencido lo superaban en numero, estaba a punto de darce por vencido hasta que una oportunidad se le puso enfrente. Era de noche y estaba siguiendo el rastro de los Omegas Asesinos lo cual se le dificultaba ya que perdia el rastro por las lluvias y diversos animales de la zona, habia encontrado una cueva chica y estaba anochesiendo, habia cazado un caribu chico ya que en la parte donde estaba no abumdava la comida, pero lo que no supo era que unos lobos no muy lejos de aqui estaban en una cueva. A Elias le llego un olor demasiado familiar por lo cual no pudo llegar a su cueva con el caribu asi que lo dejo en la inmensidad del bosque y salio corriendo siguiendo el olor de varios lobos lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, era una manada total mente destruida, cadaveres por doquier hombres mujeres desmembrados, niños y niñas decapidatos y sin patas abuelos y abuelas colgados de los arboles con sus propios intestinos " que seres mas repucnamtes crearon " dijo Elias que sigio caminando y encontro escrito algo en el cuerpo de una niña mutilada salvaje mente Pronto seremos los

malvados que dira todo estara bien firman O.A " malditos desgraciados" grito Elias mientras decia maldiciones. Pasaron 2 meses y 18 dias mas ya hiba para el año desde que salazar se habia ido de su casa y las esperanzas de volver se hacias nulas, pero encontro un rastro muy fresco de los Omegas Asesinos no muy lejos de donde estaba por lo cual empeso a correr siguiendo el rastro des los 5 lobos, cuando llego noto noto una lapida con las siguientes escrituras Aqui llace una de nosotros una creada por los mismos ojos del diablo nacida en el infierno y muerta en lo desconozido muerta en la tierra de los vivos, siempre te recordaremos como una de los Omegas Asesinos, que el diablo te abra las puertas al paraiso y si no es asi que tu alma ronde por lo desconozido de este bosque maldito. Elias se sorprendio por lo que habia escrito en la lapida por lo que este escabo en ella asi encontrando su capa y un objeto muy peculiar el cual era...

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNMM QUIUBU LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO A MI ME FASINO ESCRIBIRLO PERO DEPENDE DE ESTUDES SI QUIERE QUE SIGA CON LA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE EL TEMPIO YA QUE LA SECU Y EL TRABAJO ESTA CABRON. BUENO CON ESTE CAPITULO ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE LO HUBIERAN DISFRUTADO ¿Que sera el objeto que encontro Elias? ¿Como reaccionara Ethan al saber que el es el Demonio Gris? ¿Elias podra capturar a los Omegas Asesinos? ¿Cuanto tiempo tardara Elias ? ¿Morira?

Al igual si tienen una idea para esta historia mandenlo por M.P Saludos! ;)


	5. La batalla final

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

VIVIR COMO UN LOBO SER UN LOBO

Hola a todos como estan... bien supongo YO pero ese no es el caso, no pude actualizar por diferentes cosas, problemas familiares, el tiempo, problemas emocionales, problemas escolares, bueno demasiadas cosas, al igual les quiero agradecer a todos que me estan apoyando en este proyecto. Respondo Reviews

The lone wolf 117: Gracias amigo por tu apoyo lo valoro demasiado y me sorprendio lo que me contaste la verdad no esperaba que nuestras vidas fueran paresidas, saludos hermano ;D

Obitouchiha: Si veamos como se pone esta historia amigo y gracias por seguir esta historia lo valoro mucho, hablando de la historia si los errores ya me di cuenta, error de dedo jeje, saludos amigo ;D

Invitado: Gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho al igual no puedo responder a una pregunta tuya, seria hacer spoiler de esta historia amigo, en cuanto a las demas... no lo habia pensado y tomare una idea de ru respuesta, al igual te doy las gracias por tus ideas y no dudes en aportar mas a esta historia amigo saludos ;D

Bueno sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo

La batalla final

Elias se sorprendio por lo que encontro escrito en la lapida y Elias escabo revelando un arma muy familiar y abajo de este objeto estaba la capa de la Omega caida... la arma era una larga cadena de color negro, la cadena tiene un larho de 16 metros, en la punta de la cadena se aprecia una daga en forma de medio ovalo,.Elias se sorprendio de el arma estaba en la tierra humeda de ese lugar de ese inmenso bosque donde se encontraba el y los objetos. Sin pensarlo 2 veces la tomo, cuando la tomo esta empeso a brillar, un nuevo colo aparecio, era un blanco nieve (eran lineas) Elias empeso a sonreir "ahora estare un paso adelante de estos desgraciados" dijo Elias mientras la enroscaba en su pecho y entonses recordo de quien era la arma... era de Demian "con razon se me hacia familiar la arma" dijo Elias. Pasaron los dias y Elias practicaba con la , era demasiado versatil, rapida y facil de llevar, Elias practicaba con animales y los mataba en segundos, gracias a la daga en forma de medio ovalo que la clavaba en el estomago o vientre de sus presas. Elias se encontraba en su cueva, comiendo conejos, Elias cazo un toral de 8 conejos, ya que en el bosque donde se encontraba no abundava los caribus y fue lo que encontro.y el nunca habia probado el conejo, era medio dia, estaba terminandose el ultimo conejo de los 8, cuando acabo puso los restos en una especie de contenedor echo de madera, arrastro el contenedor afuera de su cueva, Elias empeso a caminar para tirar los huesos de los conejos, cuando Elias empeso a empinar el contenedor para tirar las sobras un olor golpio su nariz haciendo que el contenedor cayera con las sobras en su interior "deben estar cerca" dijo Elias, Elias empeso a seguir el rastro, se hacia mas fuerte el olor, hasta que el olor lo llevo a un gran valle,.pero el valle estaba seco, no habia pasto verde, no habia animales vivos... solo estaban sus huesos de los que alguna vez estubieron vivos, se apreciaba un lago... seco, se apreciaban las grietas "pero que?" dijo incredulo Elias por lo que encontro, ese valle tenia varios años asi, se dice que una manada vino a conquistar el valle y una gran pelea se desato por el poder, los que queria conquistar ganaron... pero al poco tiempo una extraña enfermedad los ataco y murieron todos, se dice que el lider anterior maldigo el valle antes de ser decapitado por su agresor, al igual se dice que en ese valle estan las almas de todos los lobos que murieron ahi, no solo a los que mataron sino ellos mismos, los que mataros sadica mente a todos, niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres, abuelas, abuelos, todos, se puede escuchar las vozes de los lobos luchando por la tierra para toda la eternidad, Elias empeso a adentrarse en mas en el valle, emeso a encontrar mas huesos de lobos o diferentes animales, tambien vio diferentes cuevas lo que hizo que Elias se preguntara "que habra alla dentro" dijo Elias mientras se aproximaba a una cueva que estaba en su camino. Elias entro ala cueva y empeso a inspeccionar la cueva, pudo notar que la cueva era de un aventureto, encontro diferentes objetos, cuerdas, picos, pieles que se ocupaban para mantenerse caliente, armas, en fin variedad de cosas, Elias tomo algunas cosas y las guardo en su tunica, cuando estaba saliendo tropezo con una grieta, haciendo que cayera en seco al piso "ahhh demonios" dijo Elias mientras se paraba, pudo notar algo adentro de la grieta por lo que metio su mano y saco como una especie de retrato familiar tallado en madera, se apreciaba una hermosa loba, un fuerte lobo y 4 hermosos cachorros "que hermosa familia" dijo con un suspiro Elias, Elias recordo la promesa que le hizo a su compañera, por lo que se deprimio al recordar que ya llevaba mas de 1 año buscando a los Omegas Asesinos, "tengo que encontrarlos YA!" dijo Elias decidido por lo que guardo el retrato familiar de aquella hermosa familia, lo guardo en su tunica, despues de esto salio corriendo de la cueva para encontrar a los Omegas Asesinos... o que ellos lo encuentren. Elias cuando estaba apunto de salir del valle sintio una presencia maligna por lo que rapidamente voltio y diviso un cuchillo que hiba directamente hacia el, Elias se agacho, haciendo que el cuchillo pasara arriba de el clavandose en un arbol "eso fue facil" dijo Elias mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia el arbol donde se encontraba el cuchillo, solo para tomarlo y oler el aroma del mango del cuchillo, "son ellos" dijo Elias mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el mismo arbol, en el mismo lugar "salgan ya, basta de juegos" dijo Elias mientras desenrollaba su cadena del pecho, "valla valla, a alguien no le gusta que lo molesten... o no chicos" dijo un lobo que se salia de unos arbustos, solo para ver que era una loba, pero no cualquier loba, sino una Omega Asesina, detras de ella salieron 3 lobos que ñaban, "ustedes" gruño con desprecio hacia ellos, "no teda gusto que nos encontremos" dijo un lobo que se ponia al lado de la Omega Asesina, "claro que me da gusto tenerlos aqui enfrente, solo para acabar con la escoria de seres vivos que crearon" diji Elias con serio, "oye tu tampoco eres guapo" dijo la Omega Asesina que se acercaba mas a Elias, "como tu digas muñeca" dijo con ironia Elias, haciendo que la Omega Asesina diera un leve gruñido de desprecio, "la pregunta es... que haces aqui" dijo el Omega Asesino con un tono de oscurida en su voz "tu que crees" dijo Elias mientras mostraba la cadena de la Omega caida. Hubo un inmenao silencio cuando Elias mostro la cadena de la Omega caida, "TU... DESGRACIADO, TU LA ENVENENASTE, HIJO DE PUTA PAGARAS" dijo el Omega Asesino que estaba al lado de la Omega Asesina, el Omega salto hacia Elias, pero este solo lo esquivo haciendo que se estampara en el arbol, el mismo arbol donde estaba el cuchillo, el Omega Asesino lo tomo y dispuso a clavarselo a Elias, estaba dirigiendose el cuchillo al costado de Elias, pero este lo noto y giro sobre su propio eje, cuando estaba el Omega Asesino apunto se clavarle el cuchillo a Elias, recibio un golpe en la mandivula, Elias le dio una patada giratoria en la mandivula, haciendo que el Omega Asesino diera una vuelta de campana y callera en seco al piso, "valla eres rapido amigo" dijo dijo con burla al Omega Asesino, "no soy tu amigo infeliz" dijo el Omega Asesino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Omega Asesino , como si se convirtiera en humo, "que demonios" dijo incredulo Elias al ya no ver agresor, "esto es rapido" dijo el Omega Asesino que estaba atras de Elias, que este le dio un golpe sertero en su costado, mandandolo varios metros del Omega Asesino, "ahora pagaras por meterte con una de las nuestras maldito" dijo el Omega Asesino con una voz grave y sin alma, mientras se acercaba lenta mente a Elias, el Omega Asesino empeso a ocupar sus poderes, este empeso a liberar un aura total mente oscura, mas que la misma y que ningun rayo de luz saldria con vida, saco su espada que esta emanaba la misma aura pero con apariencia de fuego negro, "crees que yo mate a su tonta amiga, jajajaja, me hubiera encantado matarla, pero no fui enviado para matarlos" dijo Elias mientras daba un latigazo con su cadena, privocando una explocion por la rapidez en que la movio, empesaba a emanar un aura de color gris al igual que Elias, sus ojos marrones cambiaron de color a gris, su iris empeso a brillar y el tono de su voz cambio a una distorcionada y grave, "seguro quieres intentarlo" dijo Elias con su nueva voz, "veamos que tal bailas" dijo con burla el Omega Asesino. Se estaria destando la gran batalla, que definiria quien gobernaria la tierra de los vivos, Elias movio rapidamente a su oponente, el Omega Asesino la esquivo con demasiada dificultad, este recibio un corte ni tan grave ni tan delicado, un corte un poco grande y largo que se encontraba en su costado izquierdo, "maldicion" dijo el Omega Asesino, "ahora es mi turno" dijo el Omega Asesino que empeso a correr hacia Elias, Elias balancio su cadena hacia el Omega que este logro agacharse y que la daga rozando la mejilla, el omega paso entre sus piernas y se paro rapidamen del suelo, soltando una patado en el costado izquierdo de Elias, haciendo que cayera unos cuantos metros del Omega Asesino sin aire, "eres rapido y fuerte" dijo sin aire Elias mientras se paraba, para ser golpeado por el Omega Asesino, pero Elias tomo el puño del Omega Asesino que hiba directamente hacia su estomago, Elias lo tomo con mas fuerzas, haciendo que el gritara por la brutalidad en que presionaba su muñeca, haciendo que este leventara la cara para ser recibido por un cabezaso de Elias, el cabezaso fue tan fuerte que hizo que callera brutal mente en el puso, Elias tenia sangre en su frente que brotaba lenta mente, mientras que el Omega le brotaba de la nariz, le brotaba demasiada sangre de la nariz, se la habia roto en 4 partes, pero eso no le importo dio un brinco desde el piso para caer de pie, el Omega Asesino se enfurecio demasiado que empeso a atacarlo con su espada, Elias esquivaba con dificultad los ataques del Omega Asesino, al igual bloqueaba algunos con su cadena, Elias en un rapido movimiento enrosco la cadena en la espada y jalo de esta haciendo que la espada fuera arrebatada por Elias y saliera volando, para clavarse en un arbol, el Omega Asesino desconsertado por el movimiento de Elias no presto atencion y recibio un golpe sertero en su mandivula, haciendo que este quedara noqueda, "quien sigue" dijo con burla Elias, solo para recibir un sarpazo en su cara de otro Omega Asesino, el sarpazo rozo su ojo, haciendo que la sangre brotara, mas que el de la frente, "sigo yo maldito" diji el Omega Asesino que empesa a transformarse igual que su amigo ya noqueda, "valla valla al parecer les gusta aprender por las malas" dijo burlon Elias, "adelante sot todo tuyo" dijo con ironia Elias, haciendo que el Omega Asesino se enfureciera mas, este saco una espada que la aura era de color rojo fuerte, casi negro que parecua fuego, "veamos que tan bueno eres" dijo el Omega Asesino, su voz cambio, ahora era mas grave y con un toque de oscuridad en ella, rapidamente el Omega Asesino corrio hacia el para saltar arriba de Elias, pero Elias salto al mismo tiempo, Elias le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al Omega Asesino, haciendo que lo parara en seco en el aire, este callo al suelo fuerte mente, Elias igual cayo al suelo, este se mantubo en posicion defensiva, el Omega Asesino reacciono despues desl impacto y este se paro con dificultad, se habia roto una costilla, "MALDITO!" grito el Omega Asesino, despues esto salto sobre Elias para intentar clavarle el filo de su espada el craneo de Elias, este mantenia alegado el filo de la espada serca de su cabeza, tenia entre sus patas la espada que estaba a centimetros de atravesar su cabeza, siguieron forzegeando con el Omega Asesino para ver quien sedia, Elias vio una oportunidad para salvarle la cabeza, el Omega Asesino recibio un golpe en su estomago, haciendo que saliera disparado, Elias habia ocupado sus patas traseras para impulsar a su agresor hacia arriba, Elias vio su plan con bueno resultados y rapidamente se paro, tomo su cadena y la balancio hacia el Omega Asesino que estaba en el piso, la enrosco en su mano, cuando la enrosco la daga se clavo en su muñeca haciendo que el Omega Asesino gritara de dolor, Elias tiro de ella y el Omega Asesino se proyectaba hacia Elias con rapidez, cuando lo tubo serca de el le dio un golpe en la cara, el Omega ya se en el piso conciente, Elias lo toma de su piel y lo levanta para verlo de frente, Elias veia a una creacion creada ante los mismos ojo del diablo, veia una mirada con ganas de sangre, ganas de ver a su enemigo sufrir hasta morir, ver esos ojos que adentro no se alla una alma, ni una pisca de vida, "a dormir maldito" dijo Elias mientras le daba un golpe sertero, haciendo que el Omega cerra los ojos que se desparramara, el Omega Asesino yace en el piso inconciente, "y bien quieren terminar como sus amigos" dijo Elias serio, "MALDITO PAGARAS POR LO QUE LES HICISTE" dijo la Omega Asesina que esta se empesaba a transformar igual que sus amigis ya habatidos, esta saco un arco, saco una flecha que en la punta se aprecia una color naranja, "aqui vamos de nuevo" dijo burlonamente Elias que este enroscaba su cadena es u pecho y saca una espada, el filo era de color dorado, "veamos lo que tienes" dijo en forma retadora Elias, la Omega Asesina solto el hilo que en este se hallaba la flecha con un veneno mortal de un animal acuatico, la flecha salio disparasa del arco dirigiendose velozmente a Elias, este la bloqueo con la espada, haciendo que rebotara y salieran chispas, la Omega Asesina siguio disparando flechas hacia Elias, Elias las bloqueaba y esquivaba las flechas con dificultad, Elias se empesaba a desesperar por lo que tomo una daga y se la lanzo a la Omega Asesina, la daga se clavo en el hombro de la Omega Asesina, esta solto el arco y Elias aprovhecho para correr hacia ella y darle un patada en el estomago, esta se quede sin aire, callo de cuncllilas, pero la pelea aun continuaba, la Omega Asesina aprovecho y tomo a Elias de sus patas traseras y lo also, dejandolo caer, la Omega Asesina vio que estaba en el piso y le empeso a golpear, Elias recibia golpes en el estomago, cara, zarpasos, Elias estaba total mente lastimado y de gravedad, pero eso no termina, la Omega tomo la daga que aun tenia en su hombro y esta estaba decidida a acabar con el Demonio Gris, lo tomo de la garganta, "has fallado, en esta vida tienes que aprender " dijo la Omega Asesina sin alma, "asi es" diji Elias mientras escupia sangre, "tienes que aprender a perder... para saber... GANAR" dijo Elias mientras escupia sangre, "Ja Ja Ja... acaso eres tonto, toda via no razonas la situacion en la que estas, estas a punto de reunirte con tu creador" dijo Asesina sadicamente, "estoy apunto de abrirte las entrañas" dijo la Omega con un tono grave en su voz, "no lo creo" dijo Elias con su voz distorcinada, rapidamente Elias la empujo hacia un lado y este se paro en un tiempo demasiado rapido para un lobo, "que asi sea, toda via no me quedaba agusto con la pelea" dijo la Omega Asesina con el mismo tono de voz, "veamos lo que tienes" diji Elias con su voz distorcinada, rapidamente la Omega Asesina saco una daga y salto hacua Elias, Elias la esquivo con dificultad pero pudo darle un golpe en el costado, la Omega Asesina se levanto para ser recibida por una patada en el estomago de Elias que la mando varios metros de Elias, "esto sera facil" dijo Elias burlonamente, "no me subestimes" dijo la Omega Asesina que esta se paro rapidamente y saco de su tunica 3 cuchillos, "hora de bailar desgraciado" dijo la Omegal que rapidamente se los lanzo directo hacia Elias, Elias bloque 2 de los 3 cuchillos que se dirigia hacia el... pero el 3 cuchillo quedo clavado en su pata trasera de Elias que este grito del dolor al ver el cuchillo clavado en su pierna izquierda, "te dije que no INFELIZ" dijo la Omega Asesina que se rei macabramente, "lo que tu digas" digo con ironia Elias que rapidamente se saco el cuchillo de su pierna izquierda, la sangre brotaba rapidamente, Elias sentia como su propia sangre empapaba su pierna, esa senzacion calida y talvez placentera para de sentir calor y a la vez frio en su cuerpo lo invadia, "por que sonries" dijo incredula la Omega Asesina al ver la cara de satisfaccion de Elias, "tu por que crees", "NO ES POSIBLE" dijo del mismo tono la Omega Asesina, Elia s caminaba lentamente hacia la Omega Asesina sin piedad alguna de llevarla con vida, Elias estaba sacando un puñal para clavarselo ala Omega Asesina... pero alguien intervino. "TU NO LA TOCARAS, TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE Mi" dijo el ultimo Omega Asesino que este mostro adentro de su tunica varios cuchillos y puñales, "muestrame tus juguetitos" dijo Elias burlonamente que este guardo su espada y desenrollo su cadena de su pecho, rapidamente el Omega Asesino tomo con su mano izquierda 5 cuchillos que se los lanzo rapidamente hacia Elias, Elias levanto su cadena que esta bloqueo los 5 cuchillos, "facil como respirar" dijo Elias, "apenas esto esta empesando" dijo con voz fria el Omega Asesino que este rapidamente saco con cu mano derecha 5 puñales y con la izquierda saco 5 cuchillos,"veamos si es tan facil como respirar" dicho esto el Omega Asesino le arrogo los 5 puñales, que Elias salto sobre ello, dando unos flips en el aire, el Omega Asesino vio su plan resultado y le lanzo los 5 cuchillos, Elias quien estaba aun en el aire vio los cuchillos acercarse rapidamente, Elias balanceo su cadena en el aire que esta logro desviar 3 de los 5 cuchillos, los 2 cuchillos se clavaron en Elias, uno en su hombro y el otro en su pierna derecha, "si quieres te pueso mostrar mas" dijo burlonamente el Omega Asesino, "ahora es mi turno maldito" dijo Elias con voz distorcionada nuevamente que rapidamente balancio su cadena hacia el Omega Asesino que esta se enroaco en su pierna clavandole la daga, "AHHHH HIJO DE PUTA" dijo gritando del dolor el , "hora de la divercion" dijo Elias con su voz distorcionada, dicho esto Elias jalo de la cadena hacia el, cuando el Omega Asesino estuvo cerca de Elias le dio un puñetaso en la cara, el Omega Asesino recibio el fuerte golpe que este dio una vuelta de campana y callo de espalda fuertemente en el piso, Elias se agacho dond estab ael Omega Asesino y le dijo "hora dormir" dicho esto Elias le dio un puñetaso en la mandivula, degando inconciente al Omega Asesino, Elias se levanto y se empeso a acercar a la Omega Asesina, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la Omega Asesina se inco y le dijo "quieres que sea por las buenas o por las malas" dijo con su tono normal de voz y degando de emanar su aura gris y sus ojos color gris volvieron a ser marrones y el iris dejo de brillar, Asesina solo asintio al ver como un solo lobo acabo con 3 y no lobos comunes sino a las maquinas asesinas creadas por el diablo, ya que Elias vio el resultado de estas creaciones, Elias y la Omega Asesina se pararon al mismo tiempo, Elias a decir, "la puerta al paraiso, la puerta a un nuevo mundo, que dios habra sus de su reino", dicho esto Elias una luz blanca que fasil te degaria ciego temporal mente. Elias fue donde estaban los demas Omegas Asesinos aun noqueados, Elias tomo a 2 de los Omegas Asesino y se los puso en su espalda, Elias camino hacia el portal y los arrogo adentro de el, estos se desvanecieron, Elias fue por el ultimo Omega Asesino y lo arrogo adentro del portal, Elias camino donde estaba la Omega Asesina, "por las Buenas o por las Malas" dijo pacificamente, "lo que tu desidas" dijo la Omega Asesina, "por las Buenas estoy destrozado" dijo en tono de juego Elias, "lo que tu digas" dijo la Omega Asesina, Elias y la Omega Asesina caminaron y se adentraron en el portal...

P.V NORMAL

Rosco- Y... bien te gusto la historia- Pregunto Rosco pero no recibio respuesta, Rosco volteo a su lado izquierdo para ver al nuevo Demonio Gris total - Ahhhh - Suspiro decepcionado Rosco- Espero que hubiera escuchado la historia de su erencia- Dijo Rosco mientras movia a Ethan con su pata...

Ethan- Estaba empesando a despertarme, la verdad queria seguir durmiendo, ya que no tenia mucho que cerre mis ojos- Ehhhh que... que- Dije despertando

Rosco- MALDICION... te vuelvo a contar la tu erencia- Dijo Rosco con una sonrisa

Ethan- Cuando dijo erencia me quede sin aire...- Espera... significa que ¿YO?...- Dije incredulo

Rosco- Eres el Demonio Gris- Dije con una risita al final

Ethan- Me quede atonito...

CHANN CHANNNNN CHANNNNNNNN,.QUIUBU LES GUSTO, A MI SI Y ESPERO QUE LES HUBIERA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, AL IGUAL SI TIENE ERRORES DE ORTOGRADIA ES QUE LO ESCRIBI DESDE MI CELULAR, BUENO, AL IGUAL LES DOY UN INFORME QUE SUBIRE OTRA HISTORIA, BUENO ESO ES TODO CHAO


	6. Primeros problemas

VIVIR COMO LOBO SER UN LOBO

Vivir como un lobo ser un lobo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa... como estan.. ¿bien? o ¿mal? bueno yo estoy bien.. o eso creo, ese no es el caso. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me estan apoyando en este proyecto y espero que esta historia siga creciendo, al igual me quiero disculpar con alguien que se que debe estar un poquito enjado, asi es tu... tu invitado, tuve un problema con fanfiction que no me cargaban tus comentarios o ideas, el caso es que solo pude leer tu primara idea las demas no, (8/5/16 pude leer), el caso es que ahora si tendre todas tus ideas en cuenta y la que voy a ocupar es que lily se vuelva una alpha, eso no lo habia pensado pero, bueno sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo

PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS

P.V ETHAN

\- Me habia quedado atonito

Rosco- Me rei de su exprecion- Y bien quieres ser el 2 Demonio Gris- Le pregunte

\- Estaba saliendo de ese transe- Con una conducion- Le dije

Rosco- Cual- Le pregunte

\- Que cuando derrote a Black me devuelvas a mi forma huma- Le dije firme

Rosco- Claro... pero eso dependera de ti- Le dije con una risa

\- No entendi lo que trataba dd decirme- A que te refieres que ¿dependera de mi?- Le dije confumdido

Rosco- Eso lo descubriras a su devido tiempo- Le dije- Y una pregunta como te llamas- Le pregunte

\- Me llamo Ethan- Le dije

Rosco- Muy bien Ethan, yo me llamo Rosco- Le dije

-Un gusto- Le dije, pero algo habia rugido, me mire mi panza y vi que otra vez rugio

Rosco- Alguien al parecer tiene hambre- Le dije juguetonamente

\- No me culpo no cene ayer apenas pude comer- Le dije apenado

Rosco- No te preocupes ire a cazar el desayuno, me encargare de ti- Le dije mientras salia de la cueva donde estabamos

-Yo solo asenti.y vi como salio de la cueva

P.V ROSCO

-Me dirigia hacia la zona de caza, ya sabia donde se ubicaba, ya que Winston y yo teniamos un lazo muy importante, en el camino pude ver a varios alphas del equipo de caza regresando con el desayuno- Chicos- Los salude- Al parecer tuvieron un buen dia- Les dije al ver 5 caribus de tamaño grande

\- Asi es señor Rosco- Dijieron los 5 lobos mientras se paraban

\- Solo Rosco chicos, recuerden que yo no estoy a cargo de la manada, sino Winston y Eve

\- Pero aun asi merece respeto señor Rosco- Dijo un lobo que caminaba al frente

\- Muchas gracias chicos- Les dije- Bueno es mejor que cada quien siga en lo suyo, tengo que cazar mi desayuno- Les dije

\- Por favor tome uno de estos caribues- Dijo el mismo lobo

\- No eso lo cazaron ustedes, no quiero que se demoren en cazar otro caribu, ademas necesito despegar un poco mi mente y gracias por su oferta- Les dije mientras empesaba a caminar hacia la zona de caza

\- Nos vemos luego Rosco- Dijieron al mismo tiempo los 5 lobos que empesaban a llevar los caribus a las zonas de alimentacion

\- Estaba viendo un grupo de caribus, un poco lejos pero pan comido para mi- Perfecto esto sera como quitarle un hueso a un cachorro- Luego de decir esto empese a tomar posicion de asecho para avanzar hacia los caribus y no ser detectado por estos, cuando estaba cerca de ellos salte rapidamente hacia un caribu de tamaño, ya que no me comeria uno de tamaño grande no estaba tan "hambriento", cuando salte hacia el caribu, en un rapido movimiento le corte el cuello, esto altero demasiado a los caribus y inicio un estampida, eran un total de 16 caribus, 17 contando al muerto, rapidamente empese a correr hacia ellos y salte hacia uno que rapidamente le corte el cuello, pude impulsarme rapidamente antes que el caribu cayese muerto, ocupe la misma tecnica para acabar con los 16 caribus, hice un tiempo de 5 minutos acabando con ese pequeño grupo de caribus- Genial comida para todo un mes- Me dije a mi mismo que me tomaba un respiro, camine hacia un caribu el mas cercano hacia mi y lo tome, un caribu de tamaño grande- Ya que sobrara y no tendre que cazar la comida- Me dije a mi mismo que tomaba el caribu y empesaba a encaminarme hacia mi cueva, en el camino me encontre a Winston acompañado de 3 alphas

\- Winston, que alegria verte- Le dije alegre mientras me paraba enfremte de Winston, mientras bajaba el caribu y los 3 alphas que lo acompañaban

Winston- A mi igual me alegra verte Rosco- Le dije con el mismo tono mientras me paraba

\- Winston, necesito a 13 alphas tuyos- Le dije

Winston- Me sorprendio lo que me dijo, para que tantos alphas, acaso habra una pelea- Claro pero... por que necesitas tantos alphas- Le pregunte

\- Es que hay una sorpresa la zona de caza- Le dije con una risa- En realidad necesito 16 alphas, pero aqui tu ya tienes 3 por lo que no los conte- Le dije

Winston- Esta bien mandare a alguien para qie traiga a los alphas faltantes, Ismael, ve por los alphas que necesitamos, si estan haciendo deberes diles que los pospongan- Le ordene a mi 3 al mando

Ismael- Pos supuesto señor- Le dije respetuosamente mientras me retiraba a buscar a los 13 alphas que necesitabamos

\- Bueno Winston, luego hablamos, tengo que atender un asunto- Le dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mi caribu

Winston- Que clase de ¿asunto?- Le pregunte extrañado

\- Winston, ya sabes que clase de asunto, recuerda que eso solo queda entre nosotros 2- Le dije serio al final

Winston- Comprendi lo que queria decir, por lo que solo asenti

-Me dirigia a mi cueva con el desayuno, lo bueno es que estaba un poco cerca de la zona de caza, por lo qu eno me demore demasiado, cuando entre me encontre con una sorpresa- Donde carajos se metio- Me dije a mi mismo, deje el caribu en medio de la cueva y sali a buscar a Ethan...

Momentos en que Rosco no estaba

P.V ETHAN...

\- Habian pasado varios minutos minutos desde que Rosco habia salido por el desayuno, pero esperar y esperar... no es mi tipo, asi que decidi salir de la cueva a "aventurarme" cuando sali me quede atonito, era la primera vez que veia a demasiados lobos y yo soy uno de ellos, empese a caminar, pude ver que estaban haciendo deberes. Veia a muchos cachorros de mi edad por lo que decidi acercarme hacia ellos, el mas cercano era un lobo, o eso pense- Hola- Dije un poco timido

\- Hola- Habia respondido una loba de pelaje dorado que empeso a darse la vuelta, cuando voltio pude ver sus ojos color ambar- Eres el nuevo ¿no?- Dijo la misma loba

\- Se puede decir que si- Dije en tono de broma

\- Jajaja ya me lo imaginaba- Respondi- Mi nombre es Kate- Le dije extendiendo mi pata

\- Mucho gusto Kate, mi nombre es Ethan- Le dije mientras extendia mi pata

Kate- Ethan, bonito nombre, pense- Bueno a los demas, chicos- Los llame, ya que estaban jugando

\- Escuche que Kate nos estaba llamando, por lo que decidi acercarme hacia ella, los demas hiban detras de mi- Vamos chicos acaso no pueden ganarme- Les dije en tono competitivo

\- Acaso esto es una carrera Humphrey- Le dije en el mismo tono

Humphrey- Yo creo que si Lily- Le dije mientras empesaba a correr mas rapidi

\- Hey! no me dejen- Les dije mientras intentaba alcanzarlos

Lily- Vamos Hucht, o acaso no puedes ganarnos- Le dije en tono de burla

Hucht- En sus sueños, ya veran, solo me quede atras por que tomaron ventaga- Le dije mientras intentaba ir mas rapido

Lily- Vi como me estaba revasando por el lado derecho

Hucht- Sin problemas revase a Lily, solo faltaba Humphrey- Eres mio- Me dije a mi mismo decidido a ganarle

Humphrey- Estaba ya serca de donde Kate, pude ver que estaba hablando con un cachorro de mi edad- Se me hace conocido- Me dije a mi mismo. Ya habia llegado y para mi sorpresa el cachorro que estaba hablando con Kate era el mismo lobo de ayer en la noche, por lo que me incomode un poco, ya estaba serca, por lo que empese a detenerme- Hola Kate- La salude alegremente

Kate- Estaba hablando con Ethan, hasta que escuche a Humphrey hablarme- Humphrey- Dije alegre mientras lo abrazaba- Que bueno que estas aqui Humphrey, dejame presentarte a alguien- Le dije mientras rompia el abrazo- Humphrey el es Ethan, Ethan el es Humphrey- Les dije

\- Mucho gusto Humphrey- Dije algre, ya que tenia a nadie y tener un amigo me vendria bien...

Humphrey- Si igual, mucho gusto Ethan- Dije

Kate- Muy bein es hora...- No pude terminar ya que senti que algo me habia empujado con fuerza

\- Todo se puso borroso, lo unico que recuerdo es sentir como si algo hubiera chocado con fuerza

Humphrey- Algo me habia empujado con fuerza..

\- Mi vision empesaba a ser mas clara, senti como si alguien estubiera ensima mio, al igual sentia una senzacion calida en mi nariz, empese a ver todo con mas clarida, veia como Kate estaba encima mio, mientras tocabamos narizes...

Kate- Estaba empesando a reaccionar, ese enpujon me proyecto a alguien, sentua que estaba encima de alguien, al igual una sensacion calida en mi nariz, por lo que empese a abrir mis ojos, para mi sorpresa estaba encima de Ethan mientras tocabamos narices, por lo que me sonroje, me quede viendo sus hermosos verde claro...

\- Veia a Kate directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color ambar, que por dentro sentia que me derretia con su mirada, pero empese a sentir que me faltaba aire...- Kate- Dije debilmente- Podrias bajarte- Le dije debilmente con una sonrisa

Kate- Reaccione al instante, cuando oi lo debil que sonaba- Claro- Le dije con una sonrisa, asi que procedi a bajarme de el, la verdad queria quedarme asi mas tiempo- Lo siento si casi te dejo sin aire- Le dije con una sonrisa culpable.

\- No pasa nada Kate, fue un accidente- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa al final, la verdad toda via queria quedarme viendo los hermosos ojos de Kate, bueno todo llego a su tiempo.

Humphrey- Habia visto TODO y cuando digo TODO fue TODO, la verdad ahora si sentia una incomodidad inmensa, pero sabia que todo fue un accidente, por lo que mi preocupacion no era tanta- Bueno... QUIEN NOS EMPUJO- Pregunte, peri vi a Hucht sobre lily, al igual estaban tocando narices...- Ya no necesito la respuesta- Dije al ver que Lily y Hucht emprsaban a pararse y caminaban hacia nosotros

Lily- Perdon, no fue nuestra intencion empujarlos- Dije con las orejas aplastadas

\- No hay problema- Dijieron todos

\- Bueno, saben que hora es?- Pregunte

Kate- Si no me equivoco, por la posicion del sol, deben ser las 8:30 am- Conteste

\- Gracias Kate- Le dije- Mejor regresare a la cueva de Rosco- Dije

Lily- Oye, y hablando de Rosco, el es tu padre?- Pregunte curiosa

\- Me quede pensando, no sabia que responder, una respuesta mal escogida puede traer grande problemas

Lily- Vi que se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos- Hola hay alguien en casa- Dije en tono de broma mientras movia mi pata enfrente de el

\- Oh lo siento, que decias- Pregunte

Lily- Que si Rosco es tu padre- Le volvi a preguntar

Rosco- Claro que soy su padre- Dije mientras salia de unos arbustos sercanos

\- Todos pegamos un salto del susto

Kate- Estaba recuperando el aliento- Casi nos matas de un susto- Dije un poco enojada

Rosco- Me rei entre dientes- No es para tanto Kate- Le dije

P.V NORMAL.

Kate- Asi que Rosco es tu padre ¿eh?, no veo el parecido- Dije curiosa

Ethan- Iba a hablar pero Rosci puso su pata en mi que me callara

Rosco- Es que salio con parecidos a su madre- Dije tranquilo

Kate- Esta bien, con eso me conformo- Dije tranquila mente- Vamos chicos una ¿carrera?- Dije en tono competitivo

\- Por supuesto- Dijieron todos mientras cada uno tomaba posiciones

Kate- En sus marcas... listos... fuera- Grite mientras salia corriendo rapidamente

Ethan- Estaba apunto de salir... pero alguien puso su pata enfrente mio, por lo que me impedia avanzar

Rosco- A donde crees que ¿vas? eh, ven tenemos que ir a desayunar, ya es tarde- Le dije mientras tomaba rumbo a nuestra cueva

Erhan- Pero...- No pude terminar, ya que mi estomago ruguio de hambre

Rosco- Me rei entre dientes- Vamos- Le dije

Ethan- Si, si, si ya voy- Dije rendido

10 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Ethan- Habian pasado ya varios minutos desde que Rosco me encontro, ahora estabamos terminando de desayunar- Valla, es la primera vez que como caribu, estaba delicioso- Dije satisfecho

Rosco- Me alegro- Dije mientras me paraba y tomaba el resto del caribu y li llevaba a una habitacion especial para ahi guardar la comida

Ethan- Bueno y ahora que vas a hacer?- Pregunte curioso

Rosco- Me rei entre dientes de su pregunta- Querras decir "vamos"- Dije con una risita

Ethan- Ah que te refieres?- Pregunte confundido

Rosco- Tienes que hacer el entrenamiento Alpha- Le dije- Hay muchos rangos de Alpha, pero el principal, para desarrollar tus habidades es el Elipson- Dije

Ethan- ¿Que?- Dije incredulo- Y cuantos rangos hay?- Pregunte

Rosco- Bueno, en todas las manadas hay diferentes rangos, estan los Omegas, Betas, Alphas, Alpha Elite, Alpha Gamma y Alpha Delta, esos son los comunes, pero en mi manada estan los rangos mas importantes, que serian Elipson nivel 1, 2 y 3

Ethan- Me quede boqui abierto- Enserio tengo que pasar todos esos rangos para llegar a ser un Alpha Elipson nivel 3- Dije incredulo- Pero y mis poderes, necesito hacer todos los entrenamientos, si quiero disfrutar de mi vida- Dije sn tono de broma

Rosco- Me rei de su comentario

Ethan- Una pregunta mas Rosco... que rango era Elias, bueno es,.ya que nunca me dijiste si murio o no- Dije

Rosco- Es un Elipson nivel 4- Dije

Ethan- Entonces, ¿por que no lo mencionaste?- Pregunte curioso

Rosco- Por que el entranamiento de ese rango no esta en mis manos, se dice que ese rango es solo para unicamente los Dioses, pero no te hagas iluciones, no superaras o estaras al mismo par que Salazar, solo te daria la mitad de lo que es Salazar,.o incluso menos, eso depende si eres de corazon puro- Dije

Ethan- Me quese otra vez boqui abierto- Cuando empezare mi entrenamiento... de Alpha?- Pregunte curioso

Rosco- Si no me equivoco, en 3 dias empezaras- Dije

Ethan- Gracias por el dato- Dije- Rosco, puedo salir- Pregunte mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a la derecha

Rosco- Claro, solo regresa a la hora de la comida- Dije

Ethan- Gracias... y gracias por salvarme- Dije mientras le daba un abrazo

Rosco- Me quede atonito, hace mucho que no recibia una muestra de afecto, desde que sucedio ese accidente, ese accidente que me arrebato a lo qie mas amaba y lo peor es que ese accidente lo provoco uno de los lobos de Black...- Solo ten cuidado- Dije

Ethan- Lo tendre- Dije mientras rompia el abrazo- No vemos en la tarde Rosco- Dije mientras salia de la cueva, para ir a buscar a los demas, la verdad sentia unas ganas de ver a Kate...

9:00 AM...

P.V ETHAN..

\- Estaba buscando a los demas, me llevo unos minutos pero al fin los encontro, bueno solo encontre a Kate, Humphrey y esa lobita de pelaje blanco como la nieve, empese a asercarme, pude ver que estaban jugando a las atrapadas...

Humphrey- Vamos Kate, o acaso no puedes atraparme- Dije en tono competitivo

Kate- Eso es lo que piensas Humphrey- Dije mientras saltaba sobre y dabamos varias vueltas, estaba encima de el- Atrapado- Dije en tono de victoria

Humphrey- Bien jugado Kate- La felicite

Kate- Gracias, tu tambien jugaste bien Humphrey- Le dije mientras me bajaba de el

Humphrey- Me pare y le di una sonrisa calida- Bisn solo falta Lily- Dije, mire a mis alrededores, solo para ver a Ethan asercandose a nosotros- Mira Kate- Le dije apuntando a Ethan

Kate- Mire a donde Humphrey apunto, para ver a Ethan, Ethan asercandose hacia nosotros- Si ya lo vi Humphrey- Dije

\- Estaba empesando a asercarme a donde Humphrey y Kate, pero en eso ocurrio algo...

Kate- Estaba viendo como Ethan se asercaba hacia nosotros, pero en eso paso por unos arbustos sercanos, entonces en eso Lily salto sobre el, dieron varias vueltas hasta que se detubieron, Lily Ethan, estaban tocando narices, senti una sensacion nueva en mi cuerpo, hasta que descubri que era... CELOS?! no podia creerlo enserio estaba sintiendo algo de atraccion hacia Ethan...

Lily- Habia saltado sobre aquel lobo, pensando que era li que creia pero no era asi- Te tengo Hump... un momento, tu no eres Humphrey- Pasa un corto tiempi para saber lo que pasaba, estaba sobre aquel chico, ese chico de ayer en y hoy y estaba encima de el... tocando NARICES, era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero fue accidentalmente- Lo siento- Dije

\- Estaba yo ahi, abajo de esa loba, mirandola fijamente a esos hermosos color violeta, que hago? que pasa? no lo sabia, en esta vida siempre habra un camino largo, de decepciones, iluciones, tengo que tomar la desiciones correctas...- No pasa nada, pero un favor podras bajarte, estoy a punto de quedarme sin aire- Dije debilmente

Lily- Reaccione cuando me hablo, verdad estaba perdido en esos ojos color verde claro, esos ojos hermosos- Claro- Dije mientras me paraba- Lo siento- Dije timidamente

\- Vi su cambio de humor- No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente- Dije calidamente- Me llamo Ethan- Me presente

Lily- Lindo nombre- Yo me llamo Lily- Me presente- Una pregunta- Dije

\- Ya la hiciste- Dije en tono de broma mientras me paraba

Lily- Me rei de su broma- Por que mejor no vamos con loa demas y en el camino me lo cuentas todo- Dije

\- Claro es una gran idea- Dije mientras empesabamos a caminar

Lily- En el camino me conto por que vino a buscarnos, no podia dejarlo de ver ni por un segundo, la verdad creo que ya me estaba enamorando de el, peri como todo tiene un fin, ya estabamos a donde Kate y Humphrey- Bueno y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunte

Humphrey- Que tal si jugamos a las escondillas- Propuse

Kate- Es buena idea Humphrey- Le dije- Que opinan ustedes- Les pregunte a Ethan y Lily

\- Suena exelente- Dijieron al mismo tiempo

\- Valla hasta en la vida de Lobo hay cosas de Humanos, El mundo puede ser mas grande de lo que uno cree..

12:00 PM..

P.V NORMAL..

Ethan- Habiamos pasado casi toda la mañana jugando diferentes juegos, la verdad me la pase genial, esta nueva vida de Lobo no puede ser tan mala, pero solo recuerdo el pasado y eso hace que me deprima, pero siempre hay que "Olvidar el pasado, retuerce el presente y enfrenta el futuro"... ahora nos encontrabamos en un lago sercabo, cada quien se estaba bañando de uno por uno, yo de casualidad era el ultimo. Ya habia terminado de bañarme, estabamos acoatadoa en la orilla para que el sol nos secase el pelaje, no sabia que hacer, hasta que alguien me pregunto algo

Lily- Estaba al lado de Ethan, decidi romper el inmenso silencio- Oye Ethan... tu eres un Alpha o Omega- Pregunte timidamente, ya que por la ley de Alphas con Alphas y Omegas con Omegas, tenia miedo de que Ethan y yo no pudieramos tener una relacion amorosa, o hasta casarnos, esos pensamientos invadia mi cabeza...

Ethan- Cuando Lily termino de preguntarme, note su cambio, entonces se me disparo la idea... ESTA ENAMORADA DE Mi?! no podia creerlo, apenas llevo un dia y ya tengo a alguien?!, valla nunca pense que esto de los "compañeros" aqui fuera tan facil,que alla en la vida humana, pero no podia mentirle, una pequeña mentira puede ser un gran problema al final- Lily... yo... soy un Alpha- Dije, esperando su reaccion

Lily- Cuando dijo eso senti que todo se me venia abajo, al fin que estaba sintiendo amor verdadero, algunas veces la luz al final del tunel, puede ser una ilucion...

Kate- Habia escuchado toda la converzacion, entre Lily y Ethan, tenia una oportunidad con Ethan, ya que en el futuro, yo seria un Alpha, la futura lider de la manada, pero en mi se desataba una guerra, entre Ethan o Humphrey...

Ethan- Vi que Lily se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos...- Tierra a Lily, ay alguien en casa?- Dije mientras movia mi pata enfrente de ella

Lily- Estaba empesando a reaccionar, sol o para encontrarme con Ethan mirandome figamente, queria darle un beso, pero en eso recordo lo que me digo- Por que todo a mi me sale mal- Dije triste mente, en eso salte y sali corriendo, a que direccion, quien sabe, soli queria correr y correr y olvidar todo...

Ethan- Vi como Lily salio corriendo adelante de mi..- LILY! ESPERA!- Le grite y sali corriendo detras de ella

Kate- Habia escuchado todo el alboroto, habia visto a Lily saltar y correr adelante mio, vi a Ethan salir detras de ella, me pare rapidamente y sali detras de ellos dos..

\- Tanto Kate como Humphrey y Ethan intentaban alcanzar a Lily, pero hubo un momento en el que nde vista...

Ethan- Donde se metio- Pregunte preocupado

Kate- No lo se- Dije en el mismo tono- La pregunta es... ¿Que le hicists?!- Dije furiosa

Ethan- Yo solo dije, que era un Alpha y ya- Dije triste, quien sabe que es lo que le puede pasar- Pero no es para que te pongas asi- Dije

Kate- ¿QUE?! acaso perdiste el juicio, ella es mi hermana- Dije furiosa

Ethan- Cuando dijo hermanas... me quese atonito, osea queria ligar con las 2? que diablos me pasa y aparte hermanas peor...- Y- yo no l- lo sa- sabia- Dije tartamudeando, con tristesa mientras aplastaba contra mi cara mis orejas.

Kate- Vi mi error, nunca le habia presentado a mi hermana- Perdon no lo sabia- Dije incredula

Humphrey- Bueno no hay tiempo de discuciones, hay que a Lily- Dije decidico, la verdad estaba preocupado, Lily era mi mejor amiga, solo espero que este bien...

20 MINUTOS DESPUES..

P.V KATE.

\- Ya llvamos un tiempo buscando a Lily, pero no la hemos visto, lo que hacia que me preocupara mas- LILY LILY!- Grite desesperada

Humphrey- Lily, sal ya, esto ya no es gracioso- Dije desesperado

Ethan- Maldita sea, esto es mi culpa, no llevo ni la semanda y ya estoy provicando problemas, debo encontrarla, me dije a mi miso, pero en eso capte un olor muy familiar- Lo tengo- Me dije a mi mismo mientras empesaba a correr, siguiendo el olor...

\- Habia visto como Ethan salia corriendo rumbo al crater de Jasper, rapidamente empese a seguirle el paso, pero era dificil, corria demasiado rapido

Humphrey- OIGAN! esperen!- Grite y intentaba ponerme al dia con Ethan y Kate..

Kate y Humphrey intentatab alcanzar a Ethan, pero era inutil, Ethan cada vez se alegaba mas y mas rapido...

P.V ETHAN.

\- Estaba legando a lo que pareceser un crater, lo divisaba con facilidad, cada vez el aroma se hacia mas fuerte, lo que hacia que mis preocupaciones crecieran a un punto que en algunas ocaciones estaba al borde del desmallo- Oh no porfavor, esto es una broma...- Habia llegado al borde del barranco, mis iluciones se volvieron realidad, ahu estaba, tirada, sin alparecer sin un signo de vida, era una gran caida de mas de 90 metros, rocas sobresalian, una muerte segura, mo moririas cuando impactes el piso, era mas facil morir siendo golpeado por algunas de que sobresaluan y que algunas eran afiladas cuchillas, que si la caida no te mata y ni las rocas, te desangrarias hasta el punto de dormir para siempre, sin despertar... pero podia ver salir un aura blanca, mas pura que la nieve, sera verdad? o acaso otra de mis iluciones, no lo sabia, era hora de saber que puede hacer el nuevo Demomio Gris..., rapidamente salte adentro del barramco, sentia como una inmensa cantidad se me hacia presente, cuando salte iba dirigo hacia una piedar que sobresalia, la ocupe para impulsarme a otra que estaba enfrente mio y un poco mas abajo que en la pasada, segui haciendo los mismo movimientos co una sincronizacion, balanseo y esquilibrio impresionante, estaba en la penultima roca, solo faltaba una pero estaba lejos, era la unica y abajo de ella podia ver rocas de tamallo mediano pero en forma de flecha, con el reflego del sol brillaban, lo que hacia que pensara que no eran simples rocas, eran una especie de metales, pero con la textura de una roca, basta de charlas es ahora, tome impuso y en el ultimo segundo antes de degar la roca, senti como todo empeso a verse en camara lente, pero ahora veia la aura de Lily empesaba a desaparecer lentamten- NO! LILY!- Grite al ver casi su aura desaparecer- Aguanta un poco mas solo un poco- Dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, rapudamente la subi en mi lomo y me dispuse a escalar, aunque salga herido...

P.V HUMPHREY.

\- Kate y yo habiamos visto como Ethan habia bajado por el crater de jasper increiblemente, pero escuchamos que grito, por lo que temiamos lo peor- No, NO!- Grite incredulo mientras daba un puñetazo a un arbol serca...

Kate- Cuando Ethan grito mis iluciones se hicieron realidad, empeso a llorar descontroladamente, sentia que no tenia control de mi respiracion, vi y pude ver que.a el le salian lagrimas, no pense ni 2 segundos y me abalce sobre el cayendo sobre su pecho y llorando sobre el

\- No me esperaba esa reaccion de Kate, la empese a acariciar la nuca para que se calmara- Calma Kate, calma- Le dije mientras le levantaba la cara y le quitaba las lagrimas con mi pata- No me gusta ver que hermosos ojos lloren- Le susurre

Kate- No me esperaba eso de Humphrey, pero senti que mi llanto empesaba a seder y mi respiracion que era incontrolable empesaba a tener ritmo- Por que Humphrey, porque- Le susurre

\- Solo le acariciaba la nuca para que se relagara un poco mas..

P.V ETHAN

\- Solo hacia falta unos cuantos metros para poder salir de este crater...- Solo un poco mas- Dije, salte a la ultima roca y como me paso la anterior vez, todo se puso en camara lenta, habia salido, para mi sorpresa encontre a Kate sobre Humphrey- Esto no es una velada chicos- Dije exaltado

Humphrey- Escuche a Ethan hablar, lo que me digo iso que me sonrogara- Tenia que calmar Ethan, y... Li- No pude terminar de hablar, ya que Ethan me interrumpio

\- Lily esta grave Humphrey, no resistira por mucho- Le dije preocupado, mientras empesaba a correr rumbo a la manda

Humphrey- Cuando escuche eso solte un suspiro, pero aun asi Lily esta grave, vi que Kate se habia quedado dormida encima mio, tenia que hacerlo aunque estuviera disfrutando este momento- Kate... kate despierta- Le susurre mientras le acariziaba la nuca suavemente...

Kate- Estaba comenzando a despertar, sentia como alguien me acariziaba la nuca...- Todo fue un sueño- Dije entre dormida

Humphrey- Seguro Kate, el sueño mas real- Le dije

Kate- Cuando dijo eso estaba apunto de estallar en llanto, pero Humphrey me dijo algo increible...

Humphrey- Lily esta viva- Dije con alegria- Pero no por mucho- Dije cambiando mi tono a uno triste

Kate- Cuando dijo eso me calme, pero lo del final hacia que la calma solo fuera temporal..- Donde esta Lily- Pregunte apurada mientras me paraba de encima de Humphrey

Humphrey- Ethan...- No pude terminar, empese a pararme

Kate- Ethan que- Dije en el mimo tono

Humphrey- Si me dejas decirte esto sera con facilidad- Dije

Kate- Solo asenti y empese a correr a la direccion de la manada..

Humphrey- Ey! esperame, 2 en un dia, ¿quie lo diria?- Dicho esto empese a correr rumbo a la manda e intentar ponerme al dia con Kate...

P.V NORMAL...

Ethan- Estba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, pero lo raro era que no sentia ningun cansancio- Venga solo falta un poco- Dije con determinacio, pero en eso senti que algo andaba mal, mire a Lily y pude ver que su aura habia desaparecido, me detuve en seco y con delicadesa baje a Lily de mi lomo, empese a checar sus signos vitales... el resultado hizo que me parara el corazon- NO NO NO!- Grite, pero en eso recorde los primeros axuilios, puse a Lily boca arriba y empese a darle respiracion, luego de ahi empese a checar si no tenia ningua costilla rota, para mi suerte no, empese a darle reanimacion y de ahi respiracion de boca boca- No me dejes te lo pido por favor- Dije mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y empesaba a darle respiracion de , empese a sentir co. /67mo mobia sus labios y sentia como empesaba a respirara...

Lily- Empese a sentir una sensacion en mi boca que nunca habia sentido, empese a abrir mis ojos de poco a poco, veia una silueta gris, luego de un tiempo empese , empesa a levantar mi pata y la puse en su nuca, cerrando con un beso inolvidable con Ethan...

CHANNN CHANNN CHANNNNN LO SE LO SE PERDON POR LA GRAN TARDANZA, PERO SALIR DE VIAJE EN EPOCA DE CLASES NO LO RECOMENDIO, PERO ESE VIAJE VALIO LA PENA, POR AHORA, EN FIN AQUI ESTA EL CAP MI QUERIDISIMO INVITADO Y PERDON SI TE HICE ESPERAR JEJE ¿Que sera de Ethan ahora? ¿Como le explicara lo que paso a los padres de Lily? ¿Esto a que llevara? ¿Ethan lograra aceptar por completo su lado lobo? ¿Como le ira en el entrenamiento? ¿Que sera lo que sintio Ethan cuando fue a salvar a Lily? ¿Cuanto se tardara en el entrenamiento Alpha Ethan?


	7. Memorias y una amarga noticia

Vivir como un lobo ser un lobo

Hoooolooooo, bueno, bueno al parecer a alguien se le ocurrió actualizar esta historia no? Pero bueno él caso de la gran tardanza fue que estuve en exámenes finales (yo estaba haciendo la secundaria abierta) él caso es que ya saliiii de la secu, bueno casi solo me falta un fuckin examen, es de informática y espero no reprobarlo y que es mi ultimo examen y mis papeles o documento como sea me los entregan en Octubre...se hasta él pinche Octubre T.T osea que e un año entrare a la prepa T.T pero en ese año tomare varios cursos ya que estudiar la secundaria abierta no es lo mismo que una escolarizada, pero bueno ese fue él caso porque no actualidad. Respondo reviews (otra noticia es que podre actualizar mas seguidas mis historias y no es por él tiempo, es porque eh comprado otro dispositivo que es una tablet, no es de buena marca pero cuenta con Word lo principal y en ella puedo actualizar mis historias, ahora podre ahorrarme esos 10 pésitos xD)

Invitado: Mi queridisimo invitaceja-o- e ve que tienes un gran gusto por mi historia no te culpó yo nunca pensé que nadie le gustaría mi forma de escribir pero me equivoque alguien le encanta mis historia y haré un poco de "spam" ya que es posible que salga una secuela OJO "POSIBLE", también te agradezco por todas tus ideas son buenas y me encantan saludos ;D

ObitoUchiha117: Hola brooo si si lo se mi ortografía, no me culpes escribía desde un dispositivo móvil y aparte escribí una cuarta parte con la pantalla rota y gracias por tu reviews saludos :D

Mopoke: Hola nuevo lector que ah tomado él barco para pasar un buen rato xD ok no .-. Si puedo decir que toda viaaaa hay mas trama demasiada y gracias por tu opinión me agrado mucho saludos :D

Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos...

Una amarga noticia

P.V JENNIFER

-Hoy se cumple 3 días desde que mi vida cambio, donde tomo un rumbo desconocido/ donde mis emociones y pensamientos se han revuelto, donde mis pensamientos estas desorbitados, donde eh perdido al padre de nuestros futuros hijos, me cuesta aceptar la noticia, procesarla es casi imposible, es como comer tornillos y aceptarla es como si un torbellino estuviera adentro mio, pies no que es una ilucion...una dilución demasiado real como para poder creer, es la verdad, la cruda y amarga verdad que estoy viviendo, acaso esto paso ¿Por algo? ¿Tienes sentido? ¿Porque la vida lo planeo así? Pero es imposible saberlo ya que la vida es un camino misterioso, incompredido y difícil de aceptarlo...cuando recibí la noticia sentí como una enorme fuerza descomunal me sacaba él corazón y lo estrugaba lenta h dolorosamente, sentía como mis pulmones eran perforados por clavos viejos y y oxidados...ahora me encuentro con mis padres la noticia tuvo un impacto demasiado fuerte...-

Jennifer, Jennifer- Una voz seca y grave retumbaba en mis oídos, causando que saliera de mis

pensamientos...la voz la podría reconocer era mi padre Marcos-

Un? Eh?- Dije perdida-

Marcos- Hija entendiste lo que te dije?- Pregunte con él mismo tono

Si padre- Asentí sin idea alguna-

Marcos- Eso me alegra hija mía, bueno ya puedes retirarte, no quiero verte asi, no me gusta y eso puede hacerle daño a tus hijos amor- Dije con un tono fingido de compasión

Padre...enserio no me gusta que actúe así, se que sufrió mucho cuando pierdo las piernas y cambio su forma de hablar y actitud, pero no me gusta que finca, como usted habla me gusta no me disgusta- Dije

Marcos- Suspiro- Lo se hija pero hago él intento de cambiar mi forma, pero me es difícil, ese accidente me cambio la vida, mirarme ahora, soy mitad robort- Dije en mi forma habitual

Lo se padre, pero me gusta su nueva forma de ser, enserio- Dije con una sonrisa-

Marcos- Intento sonreir pero consigo una sonrisa falsa-

-Me desepciono- Padre no lo haga, con solo un gracias me satisface

Marcos- Gracias hija- Dije en mi forma habitual-

-Abrazo a mi padre- Ya esta padre se que puede hacerlo no deje de intentarlo- Dije mientras rompíamos él abrazo-

Marcos- Lo intentare hija- Dije-

-Sonrió- Bueno es hora de irme, te puedes despedir de Mama, ya tardo demasiado en él baño- Me río

Marcos- Es cierto- Dije- Ok le daré tu despedida- Dije mientras nos levantabamos los dos del mismo sofá donde estábamos, caminamos para la puerta principal, la abrí, abrace otra vez a mi hija y vida como salio para tomar un taxi-

1 HORA DESPUÉS..

-Habia llegado a casa, ahora me encontraba en él cuarto de Ethan y mio, estaba revisando sus rutas de Enduro y poder trazar una excursión, se que es arriesgado, pero también estoy prensa do en mandar a alguien mas, no quiero causarle daño al bebe, aunque lleve 1 mes de embarazo, estaba buscando la ruta del Parque Nacional Jasper y aparecer di con él blancos Perfecto Dije satisfecha ya que llevaba mas de 30 minutos buscando, debo admitirlo él taxista llegó en 12 minutos a mi casas Ahora a encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme- Dije Mié tras pensaban Ya se...

P.V ETHAN.

-Ahí estaba yo, afuera viendo él atardecer, apresiando la naturaleza, eran las 5:40 pm si no me equivocaba, Kate me enseño a leer la hora por la posición del sol, un poco difícil pero pasando él tiempo se volvió facil- Valla...podre acostumbrarme a esto?- Pensaba y pensaba lo mismo, extrañaba mi anterior vida en especial a Jenncie, o mi Jennice no sabes cuanto me haces falta, pensaba lo mismo, hasta que escuche a alguien acercarse- Quien es- Dije

Calma Ethan soy yo

Ah eres tu Rosco- Dije con un suspiro-

Rosco- Pasa algo Ethan?- Dije mientras me sentaban

Ah, es...solo que...no quiero esta vida- Dije con un suspiro-

Rosco- Lo mire y dije- Se lo que pinsas, dirás o pensaras ¿Porque yo?, se como te sientes...-Fui interrumpido-

QUE?! ACASO ESTAS PASANDO LO MISMO QUE YO?! DIME SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE DEJAR AL AMOR DE TU VIDA SOLO POR ESTO?! DIME!- Dije enfurecido

Rosco- Crees que yo no pase lo mismo?- Dije serio- Claro que lo viví y lo peor fue que mi compañera la asesinaron y mis 3 cachorros fueron raptados- Dije seeio- Se lo que se siente perder todo y lo peor que fu Black, ese infeliz lo planeo todo...

FLASH BACK

P.V ROSCO

-Sentia como alguien o algo empezaba a moverme, escuchaba como una ligera voz resonaba en mis oídos, por lo que salí del sueño- Eh? Pero que?- Dije confundido pero en eso fui abordado por 3 bolitas de pelo-

PAPI PAPI PAPI- Gritaban de emoción los tres pequeños cachorros-

Hijos no es bueno despertar así a su padres Dije con una risita-

Hola amor- Dije alegre- Pequeños Los mire-

Que pasa papa?- Dijeron los 3 pequeños

Acaso yo tambien no puedo divertirme- Dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y le empezaba hacer cosquillas a Nina, Sparky y Teddy-

Nina Ya p-padre- Dije con tanta risa que ni podía hablar bien-

Teddy- Papa- Dije con cargadas-

Sparky- No podía ni hablar-

(Descripción de los cachorros: Nina es una cachorra de pelaje gris con su vientre de color dorado, ojos de color azul hielo y él iris de color ámbar. Sparky es un cachorro de color blanco con él vientre negro, ojos verde y él iris naranja. Teddy es un cachorro de color negro con él vientre de color gris, ojos marrones y iris de color plateado)

Rosoc- Ya aprendieron la lección?- Dije mientras me reía y seguía haciendoles cosquillas

S-si!- Decian Nina, Sparky y Teddy con tanta risa-

-Sonreí y deje de hacerles cosquillas- Muy bien cachorritos es hora del desayuno- Dije feliz mientras caminaba a un cuarto donde guardaba la comuna, tome un caribú que estaba a medio comer, lo arrastre y lo pues en medio de la cueva- Listo familia- Dije

Gracias papi!- Dijeron los coachorros que cada uno tomo su parte

Amor, sabes que día es hoy verdad- Dice una loba total mente de color blanco como la nieve con los ojos grises y iris de color verde

Claro que lo se Luna- Dije- Es nuestro aniversario Amor- Dije mientras le plantaba un beso con mucho amor y pasion, él beso para mi duro horas pero solo duro unos minutos, nos separamos para tomar aire- Como no recordarlo, él dia mas feliz de mi vida Dije feliz Mié tras recordaba como conoci a la loba mas hermosa de todo Canada-

Luna- Y yo como no olvidar cuando conocí al lobo mas apuesto y guapo- Dije mientras recordaba..

FLASH BACK.. (Que loco no un Flash Back con otro Flash Back no me digan que me meti xD ñaaa que es broma)

Rosco- Me estaba graduando de la escuela de Alpha, ya habia términado todas la fases, ahora me encontraba caminando con unos amigos para ir al lago y bañarnos, hoy era la fiesta de los recién graduados y había que estar presentable y no solo porque era una fiesta, si no por las chicas- Valla no puedo esperar mas chicos y ustedes?- Pregunte emocionado

Albert Ni yo por las chicas- Dije babeando-

Sam- Jajajaja calmare Albert, toda vía ni vemos a las chicas y ya estas babeando- Me reia-

(Descripción de Albert y Sam. Albert es un lobo de tamaño mediano, su pelaje es de color gris, sus patas son de color negro, su vientre es de dolor plateado sus ojos son de color azul marino con él iris dorado y Sam es un lobo de tamaño grande de pelaje blanco puro con él vientre café, ojos de color azul hielo con él iris verde)

Rosco- Dejarlo Sam él pobre a andado sin novia- Le recordé

Sam- Es cierto, perdon Albert- Dije

Albert- No hay problema Sam, solo que ya quiero ver una sexy lobita- Dije

Nos empezamos a reír Sam y yo

Albert- Oigan- Dije serio

Rosco- Solo relajate Albert ya llegara su momento- Dije

Albert- Okay- Dije avergonzado

Nos reímos otra vez Sam y yo

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES..

P.V ROSCO

Ya habíamos llegado al lago, estábamos apunto de entrar cuando algo inesperado paso...de depende sentí como algo me empujo con una gran fuerza directo al lago, pasaron los segundos y salí del agua, pude ver que la cosa que me había empujado era una hermosa loba de pelaje blanco puro como la nieve, lo interesante es que nada lo mas veloz que podía directo hacía mi, sentí como se aferro a mi...

Luna- Ayuda ayuda! No se nadar- Dije mientras me aferraba mas al lobo, pero este me empezó acariciar y decirme, relajate, relajate-

Rosoc- Intentaba relajar a la loba pero era imposible, pero se me ocurrió una idea- Para te- Dije medio exhausto

Luna- Estire mis patas y me apene al saber que estaba en lo menos profundo, pronto empecé a escuchar risas de los que estaban a nuestro al rededor, mire al lobo del que me estaba aferrando y vida que era tan apuesto y guapo...- H-hola- Dije tímidamente...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luna- Él mejor día- Dicho esto lo mire a sus hermosos ojos y pude encontrar esa chispa en ellos, me acerque lentamente a él viendo fijamente a los ojos, nuestras respiraciones chocaban con un ritmo lento, nuestras narices chocaron y aun nos veíamos a los ojos- Te amo- Susurré, dicho esto le plante un beso de amor y pasión, sentía nuestras lenguas acariciarse en él beso, todo era perfecto, hasta que...

Sparky- Hay no que asco- Saca la lengua en desagrado y se tapa los ojos con una pata

Nina- Mama, papa por lo menos esperence para que salgamos no?- Dije incómodamente

Teddy- Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita- Dije

Rosco- Algún día encontrarán él amor verdadero- Dije con una sonrisa mientras veía a los cachorros

Luna- Tiene mucha razón su padre hijos- Dije mientras lo volteaba a ver, me acerque a su oreja y le susurré- Regresa pronto tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti- Dije en tono seductivo

Rosco- Regresare lo antes posible amor- Dije en él mismo tono, me acerque un poco mas y le di un beso rápido, me despedi, salí con mis cachorros atrás mio, hoy les enseñaría a cazar, como todo buen padre tiene que hacerlo- Están listos pequeños- Dije en tono de motivación-

Claro que si- Respondieron los tres pequeños

Rosco- Eso me alegra, primero debemos ir a la zonas de caza- Dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia estas-

UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES..

Rosco- Habíamos llegado, podía ver un caribú solitario de tamaño mediano, perfecto para una familia de 5- Observen pequeños- Dije y pude observar como asintieron,empecé a caminar con sigilo hacia él caribú, podía sentir como la adrenalina empezaba a aparecer, mi visión mas fija en él objetivo, mi corazón latir mas rápido y ver todo en cámara lenta, salte y en un rápido movimiento él caribú ya se en él piso, mis colmillos incrustados en él cuello de este, la sangre fluir por mis dientes y ese sabor de satisfacción lo sentía en mi boca, empecé a arrastrar él caribu donde estaban mis hijos, lleve y lo solte- Están listos para intentarlo?- Pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja-

Si!- Dijeron con entusiasmo los cachorros

Rosco- Muy bien, pero antes de hace prueba final practicaremos un poco- Dije mientras caminaba hacia en árbol...pero con cualquier árbol, este árbol contaba con un mecanismo de cuerdas en movimiento continuo y parejo, en la punta de esta se encontraba un pedazo de cuarzo, cada uno tenia que intentar tomar la piedra preciosa de la cuerda, fácil no?, pero cada vez la cuerda iría mas rápido, llame a mis hijos, les dije que se sentara, empecé a explicarles todo sobre esta practica que es especial-

Sparky- Papa, porque tiene que ser cuarzo y no otra piedra?- Pregunte curioso

Rosco- Buena pregunta hijo, veras ese no es cualquier cuarzo hijo, ese cuarzo es especial y difícil de encontrar, tiene unos pequeños cristales de color rojizo incrustados, ahora no los puedes ver, solo los veras cuando la adrenalina haga precensia- Dije

Sparky- Y que hacen esas cosas?- Pregunte mientras inclinaba mi cabeza a la derecha

Rosco- Las piedras funcionaran como un fijador de objetivo, cuando las veas tus ojos estarán centrados en los cristales no en las piedras, por lo que tu cuerpo reaccionara a esto y solo ira a las piedras no al cuarzo, él cuarzo sirve para mantenerlas y que no se derritan- Dije-

Sparky- Valla- Dije sorprendido- Y cuando empezáremos pa?- Pregunte con entusiasmo-

Rosco- Ahora- Dije con una sonrisa-

Han pasado 2 horas desde su empezaron a practicar, al principio resulto difícil, pero luego de unas cuantas caídas empezó a ser mas fácil, ahora todos se encontraban descansando abajo de él gran árbol de la manada de Rosco, llamada Centinela

Rosco- Y bien cachorros están listos para su prueba final?- Pregunte mientras alzaba un ceja

Claro que si!- Dijeron con entusiasmo

Rosco- Eso me alegra- Dije con una sonria- Después de su prueba iremos a la cueva para er comer- Dije, la verdad tenia un hambre, que podía comerme un caribu completo...

UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES...

Rosco- Ya habíamos llegado a la zona de cazas, podía ver 2 caribúes solos, pastando tranquilos, que no saben que en unos momentos serán la comida, les di la señal a los cachorros para que se acercaran, estábamos acercándonos lenta y sigilosamente, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos, hasta que...los caribúes se...se cayeron,.algo no andaba bien...empecé a buscar algun aroma...hasta que...- Oh no- Dije irónicamente

Oh si- Dijo una voz que provenía de unos arbustos

Rosco- No...no puede ser- Dije incrédulo

Pues si puede ser- Dije mientras salia de los arbustos

Rosco- Hijos corran!- Grite

Los cachorros asintieron y salieron corriendo

Oh Rosco, mirate, porque estas asustado?

Rosco- Porque te había matado- Dije gruñendo

Matarme?- Comencé a reirme- Tu nunca me mataste JA

Rosco- P-pero yo te vi, yo te mate con mis propias garras- Dije sin poder creer

En hay ilusiones- Dije mientras me ponia en posición para atacar

Rosco- Que quieres hacer? No ves que estas tu solo en MI territorio, con solo lanzar un aullido puedo tener a mas de 10 Alphas a tu al rededor- Dije en voz seria

Ah eso tu crees?- Dije mientras levantaba una ceja y lanzaba un aullido fuerte

Rosco- Pude ver como mas de 40 Alphas estaban saliendo detrás de Black- Esto es imposible-Dije sin alíento

Black- Todo Rosco, ahora tendré mi venganza, perra..- Dije mientras daba la señal de atacar, pude ver como Rosco salio corriendo para alertar a su manada, pero tendría una pequeña sorpresa esperandolo, mis lobos, nombrados los Omegas Asesinos salieron corriendo, rodeándole como si ellos fueran él mar y yo una roca y la manada de Rosco solo un pedazo de tierra que sería inundado por el mar de sangre que no tardaría en tocar- Es hora de pagar- susurré

P.V NORMAL

-Estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que me permitian mis piernas, mi respiración agitada y él corazón acelerado, algo vi dentro de Black que no me gusto, su alma...no estaba, solo veía oscuridad...yo solo esperaba que no hiciera lo que pensaba, me faltaba poco para llegar a mi cueva...pero algo hizo detenerme en seco...- Santo cielo...- Mi mirada estaba arriba, solo veía como una gran nube de oscuridad empezaba a rodear toda mi manada, de repente escuche gritos...esos gritos los conocia muy bien...- No- Rápidamente comencé a correr mas rápido sin este detenerme, solo quería llegar y encontrar a mi familia a salvo...

Rosco se apresuraba ma y mas, corría con todas sus fuerzas, sus nivel Alpha Elpison 3 hacia que llegar a su cueva fuera tan fácil como cazar a un caribu de apenas 1 mes, estaba llegando a la punta de esta, como su cueva se encontraba en una meseta no tan inclinadas comenzó a subir esta...solo para encontrarse con...

-Estaba subiendo rápidamente la meseta, solo para encontrarme con una escena desgarradora, varios de mis Alpha ferozmente mutilados, sus órganos tan fáciles de ver...toda vía escuchaba los gritos dentro de mi cueva...pero la escena me dejo perplejo, incapaz de moverme, sentía una fría y oscura sensación que me rodeaba, comencé a caminar...con pasos tan débiles que en ocasiones perdía él equilibrio, los gritos de dolor se hacían mas fuertes...estaba adentro y esa sensación se hizo mas fuerte que termine tumbado en piso...con la mirada viendo directamente al suelo, sin querer levantarla, pero una fuerza cumplió mi negación...solo para mirar...¿nada? No había nada...solo nada...pero ese grito de dolor era tan intenso que retumbaba en mi cabeza, puse mis patas en mi cabeza...no aguantaba ese sonido de dolor...pero depronto todo se puso en silencio...un silencio tan fuerte y profundo, comencé a pararme lentamente...pero una gota de un extraño liquido cayó sobre mi nariz...ese olor tan fácil de reconocer...sangre...pronto empezó a caer mas rápido pero en pequeñas cantidades, como cuando él hielo se derrite...pero esto no es hielo...tenia miedo de alzar mi mirada no quería...pero un lado de mi cuerpo rogaba, gritaba y pedía a gritos que alzara la mirada...no tuve opción y...alce mi mirada...en cúanto la alce una lágrima solitaria se escapo de mi...se deslizó lentamente sobre mi mejilla...hasta que perdió contacto y callo al suelo...él silencio era tan fuerte y profundo que pude escuchar esa lágrima chocar y esparcirse por él suelo...- L-l sie-siento- Caí rendido al suelo en un mar de lágrimas...había pagado él precio...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

P.V NORMAL

Rosco- Ese Black...jure que algún día me vengaria de él...- Dije con rencor...vi a Ethan...él tenia una cara de confusion...no sabia que decir...solo se quedó ahí..sentado sin alguna expresión..solo sentado...me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, pero una pata me detuvo...

Ethan- Lo siento... no era mi intensión que me contaras esto...-Dije

Rosco- Lo mire- Tarde o temprano lo sabrias- Dije y seguí caminando, pero Ethan seguía deteniendo me...

Ethan- Pero si pudiera hacer algo...lo que fuera- Dije decidido

Rosco- No puedes hacer nada...él pasado ya esta escrito y no lo puedes cambiar...- Me separe de el...camine hacia una pequeña colina cercana...estaba atardesciendo...estaba ya en la cima, me sente para apreciar él atardecer, mire hacia arriba- Luna...hijos...- Una pequeña lágrima se escurría y caía al suelo...- Yo lo...lo siento...- Seguí mirando arriba, sentía una pequeña brisa que provenía del norte, seguí mirando directamente al cielo...una voz...que venia con la brisa, escuche que decía "no te lamentes" eso hizo que me entumiera como una roca, pero sentí... algo como un abrazo...un abrazo cálido que me rodeaba...solo deje que todo siguiera...pude escuchar otra vez las misma voz, la reconocí al instante- Luna...- Voltee a todos lados pero nada...de pronto la escuche otra vez, mis instintls que agudizaron y comencé a seguir la voz, la noche se hacia presente...pero no me importaba...

P.V ROSCO...

-Estaba siguiendo esa voz angelical a toda costa, la noche había caido, solo en él cielo se apreciaba una luna hermosa...digna de aullar, la voz me guio a una colina, muy apartada de la manada Occidental...no me importaba la distancia...solo quería averiguar la fuente de esa voz tan hermosa, empecé a subir la colina, ya que la voz me guiaba a la cima de esta colina apartaba y que nunca había visto, era la prima vez que veía esta colina, solo me faltaba unos metros para llegar a la cima...había llegado a la cima, podía apreciar la inmensa luna que veía en él cielo estrellado...pero esa voz volvió a retumbar en mis oídos...-Luna?- Dije con temor

Luna- Quien mas seria?- Dije mientras aparecia

-No podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo caí rendido, llorando de felicidad...tanto años sin volver a escuchar esa hermosa voz- Te extrañe tanto- Susurré

Luna- Yo también amor- Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras me recostaba al lado de Rosco

-Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado- Susurre con lágrimas en mis ojos

Luna- Tu crees que yo no?- Le susurré al oído

-Comencé a pararme y secarle las lágrimas, vi a Luna y no había cambiado, estaba como la ultima vez que la vi viva, solo que su pelaje era mas blanco de lo normal- No has perdido tu belleza- Dije babeando

Luna- Me sonroje al escuchar eso- Tu tampoco has perdido tu figura- Dije con un guiño, me pare y me senté al lado de Rosco...

-Me senté también...

Por varias horas tanto Rosco como Luna estuvieron hablando de todos sus hermosos recuerdos como pareja...pero ya era demasiado tarde...

P.V NORMAL

Luna- Estaba riéndome de un recuerdo muy gracioso que tuvimos Rosco y yo, estaba intenta do contener la risa pero...-Es cierto- Dije sin poder contenerme mas la risa y caer al suelo, riendome...pero un instinto hizo que parara...esto estaba mal...ya era hora, me pare sigilosamente y apolle mi cabeza en él hombro de Rosco

Rosco- Algo pasa amor?- Pregunte curioso

Luna- Ahh, como explicarlo...mi tiempo a acabado- Dije triste

Rosco- Al oír eso aplaste mis orejas contra mi cabeza- Y ya no podrás volver?- Pregunte esperanzado mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza

Luna- Lo dudo amor- Dije con la misma tristeza que Rosco

Rosco- Voltee a ver mi amada Luna y pude ver como ella empezó a brillar, no podía dejarla ir así no mas...

En un solo momento

De seguro seras mía

En un solo momento

Estaré ahí

En un solo momento

Este dolor no dolerá mas

Estaré en casa...amor

Cuando la noche respira hondo

Y la luz del día no tenga aire

Si me arrastro

Si llego a casa arrastrándome

¿Estaras...tu allí?

En un solo momento

No seré arrastrado por él viento

Él viernes en la noche corriendo

hasta él domingo en mis rodillas

Esa chica, esa chica ella esmia

Pues la he conocido desde

Desde que era una niña pequeña

Con ojos Españoles

Cuando la vi por primera vez

en un cochecito de un niño

que ellos empujaban

Cuanto haz crecido

Pues, ha sido

Ha sido ya un pequeño tiempo

Un hombre sueña un día volar

Un hombre toma una nave a los cielos

Vive en una estrella que se apaga en la noche

Y sigue la estela

De la luz esparcida

Tu me enciendes

Me Enciendes

Reduzca la velocidad de mi corazón

que late

Despacio amor

Despacio amor

Reduzca la velocidad de mi corazón

que late

Despacio amor

Despacio amor

Reduzca la velocidad de mi corazón

que late

Despacio amor

Despacio amor

Rosco- Terminando de dedicarle esa canción a mi bella compañera sentí como sus labios se fucionaro con los mios, solo deje que los sentimientos y emociones tomaran control de la escena...

Luna- Te amo...

Luna se desvaneció total mente, dejando de nuevo a un lobo solitario...o eso pensaba

Rosco! Rosco!- Una voz provenía atrás de él...

Rosco- Ohh...eres tu...

CHANNN CHANNN CHANNNN Y... ACABO, BUENO, BUENO LO SE LO SE ME DEMORE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR...PERO COMO TODO SER HUMANO TENGO UNA VIDA, AUNQUE NO TENGA NADA EN MI LISTA DE TAREAS XD... PERO YA, MI MISION ESTA CUMPLIDA DE TRAERLES UN NUEVO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE APENAS ESTA TOMANDO VUELO...

¿QUIEN SERA LA VOZ MISTERIOSA QUE ESTABA ATRAS DE ROSCO?¿QUIEN AYUDARA A JENNIFER CON LA BUSQUEDA DE ETHAN?¿ESTARA PLANEANDO ALGO LUNA POR LA APARICIÓN INESPERADA?¿LOS PROBLEMAS DE "CELOS" DE KATE Y LILY ACABARAN?¿CUANO ESTE WEY SUBIRA OTRO CAP? BUENO ESO ES TODO SALUDOS! :D


End file.
